


Matching Day

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Past Heartbreak, Romance, Soulmates, alternative universe sort of, past letdowns, tiny bit of eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Matching Day is that special day were everyone goes through the process to find their soulmate. It's an international holiday. The Matching Process always works. If it always works though why have you spent the past fifteen Matching Days not finding your soulmate? You are thirty three now and the chance to find your soulmate is slipping through your fingers. Everyone you know is already happy with their soulmate. Not you though, you're still waiting. You're beginning to think that you'll be alone forever. This year proves to be different though. What happens when your perfect soulmate is the last person you expected it to be?





	1. Not So Hopeless After All

You hated this stupid holiday. It seemed that as the years went on Matching Day became more and more of a letdown each year. When you’d been eighteen this day had been so exciting. You’d found yourself barely sleeping the night before, so anxious and eager to think that you’d find your soulmate. As the years went on though the excitement faded.

To be honest you’d begun to lose hope that you’d ever possibly find your soulmate now. You were past thirty now and the chance of finding your one true soulmate seemed to be slipping through your fingers as each Matching Day came and went. You had been doing this for fifteen years now, and each year that you went by without a soulmate felt more miserable than the last.

Your parents tried hard to reassure you. They tried to remind you that these things could sometimes take time, and surely you weren’t the only one still waiting to be matched. They tried so hard to comfort you each time they saw you open yet another rejection letter.

How much more time could this take though? You weren’t getting any younger. Your doctor had even begun to suggest that you freeze your eggs…considering you wanted children and it was so rare for someone to have a child before they met their soulmate. You were getting older and conceiving might be harder the older you got.

Pretty much everyone you knew over the required matching age of eighteen had found their soulmate. All of your coworkers were matched. Most of your cousins had been matched. All of your friends had been matched. Your two older sisters had already found their soulmates; Katrina at nineteen and River and twenty years old. You had no doubt that your seventeen year old little brother Robert would find his match next year when he went through the process.

Practically everyone you knew had married their soulmates and started families, while you remained unmatched collecting rejection notices. You had stood by watching your younger relatives find their soulmates at eighteen. Nineteen, and twenty, while you stood by well past thirty waiting for your day to come.

Your own mother and father had been matched when they were eighteen. It had been their first Matching Day and they’d found success. Your grandparents had been the same, and their parents before that, and their parents before that. It was so unfair.

Why were you so unlucky? Why hadn’t your soulmate been found yet? Were you some kind of freak? Were you destined to remain alone forever?

There had been whispers and rumors of those who were destined to remain without their match, for as long as the matching process had been in place. There had been rumors of those who were simply unable to ever find their matches and there was not one thing anyone could do about it. These people were called the Unfortunate Ones. Their soulmates were either dead, or already married having chosen to ignore the matching process, or worst the other match refused to be tested. So the Unfortunates were forced to sit aside and live alone; without their match, without hope.

You feared that this would be your fate too.

The Matching Process was a perfect science. It involved blood tests and questionnaires and expert analysts. The normal man wasn’t meant to understand the process at all. Before medical advances the process had been done with blood and herbs and ancient secrets about the process that had been passed down by the chosen few trusted to carry out the process from the beginning of time. Now the government and medical science handled the process. The secrets of how any of it worked were well guarded. All anyone knew about the matching process was that It never ever ever failed. It was never wrong.

Everyone had a soulmate. Everyone was supposed to have a match. What if your match wasn’t out there though? What if you were destined to be alone forever?

These thoughts plagued you as you made your way downstairs to your parent’s kitchen. It had been a tradition for you to spend the night before Matching Day at your parents tiny suburban home. You knew the nights spent sleeping in your childhood bedroom were meant to provide you with comfort as the years went on and you remained unmatched.

You weren’t surprised as you mother quickly approached you as you entered the room, fast to clasp a string of pearls around your neck her lips pressing to your cheek. She gave you a tight smile trying her hardest to reassure you. “I have a good feeling about this. It’s going to work this time.”

You sighed at least counting the small blessing that she didn’t point out that the string of freshwater pearls around your neck would bring you luck. Your mother had worn it on her Matching Day and your grandmother had worn it on her Matching Day. Your sisters had worn the ring and the earrings that matched the set.

You couldn’t stop the words from leaving your lips though you knew you sounded childish. “You say that every year.”

Your mother pressed a hand to your cheek thankfully not minding your comment. She understood the frustration. She’d seen the heartbreak you experienced as you opened each rejection letter. “I know…you’re just a late bloomer. though dear It’s going to happen.”

Your father was quick to speak up from his spot at the round kitchen table where he was enjoying his morning cup of coffee. “Your Aunt Mildred didn’t find her soulmate until she was forty.”

You cringed at this statement unable to keep the words from leaving your lips. “Her match was grandad’s age.”

Your mother let out a sigh trying her best to reassure you. “Maybe you should try another alternative….Your grandmother sent me an article about this new service that’s offering Matching Tests through the mail. They’re an independent company and they’re pricey, but they’ve had some success”

You were quick to shake your head a sigh leaving your lips. “Those are scam services mom. They take your blood and your money and then they never contact you again….the government tests are the only alternative.”

Your mother gave your cheek a pat thankfully dropping the subject as she nodded down to the full breakfast of pancakes and eggs at the table. “You better eat. I know you never feel hungry on Matching Day, but you need the calories. They’re going to take a lot of blood today.”

You nodded your head reluctantly sitting down and digging in. Your mother was right. You always felt dizzy after the blood draws. They would take vials and vials of blood and you’d feel sick even with the complementary cookies and juice you were given afterwards.

Your younger brother spoke up trying to brighten your mood. “Maybe your match will be someone cool…like a celebrity….I heard Danny Sexbang is still looking for his soulmate.”

You raised an eyebrow it taking your sleep lagged brain a moment to recall the name your brother was throwing out.

Danny Sexbang was the lead singer of a band called Ninja Sex Party or NSP and apparently he was on some gaming show on YouTube that your brother was obsessed with. You’d taken your brother to an NSP concert the year before because your brother had deemed that your parents were too lame to take him.

You could admit you’d found Danny Sexbang sort of cute in an odd way, but you hadn’t thought about his Match Status. You didn’t tend to think about Match Statuses too hard, especially when it came to celebrities.

Although Celeb Match statuses filled the pages of gossip mags. People were obsessed with gossiping about which celeb was a possible match with another celeb. You weren’t sure if Danny Sexbang was quite famous enough to warrant a spot beside Brad Pitt in the gossip magazines though.

You’d enjoyed the concert, bought your brother and you some merch, on your half to at least remember a night of sibling bonding, and headed home. You hadn’t thought of Danny Sexbang since that night.

“Is that so?” You asked not having the will to be upset that your brother was twisting the knife just a little by speculating on your match that you knew wouldn’t be found yet again.

“Yep, he just going to be turning forty next month, and he still hasn’t found his match. I heard him talk about it on a Game Grumps episode. He’s getting tested again….I mean I know it’s mandatory to get tested unless you want to pay a fine…but still…he’s still waiting to find his match too.” Robert replied he trying to reassure you in his own way.

Your mother was quick to speak up joining the conversation. “See a late bloomer. Just like you.”

You sighed staring at your eggs as you poked at them with your fork…yep, just like you.

…………………………………………………..

The Public Department of Soulmate Matching or the PDSM was located downtown. You took a crowded train downtown to the dreary old government building.

You tried not to cringe as you realized that the traincar was filled with young eager faces all looking to head to the PDSM as well.

It seemed that you were constantly surrounded by those who had found matches but on days like this you were surrounded with those who were still looking.

Those who had found their soulmates treated today as a holiday of a different sort. They spent the day with their soulmate having romantic picnics and candlelit dinners. They exchanged gifts and cards. They celebrated their luck having found one another. It was a day of romance and celebration.

Those who remained unmatched made their way to the PDSM building to go through the Matching Process.

You tried not to feel claustrophobic as you exited the train and made it through the crowds to wait in line for your turn.

The process was a long one. The wait for your turn was the longest part. You would take a number from a ticket machine and have a seat in the massive waiting area. When your time came your number would be called and a representative would lead you to a backroom. Then you would go through a health check where your blood would be drawn. Then you’d speak with a representative answering questions and filling out paperwork.

After that you would be sent home to wait. The attempt to match would take a week. After the week was up you’d receive a letter in the mail that gave you the news good or bad. In your case the news was always bad.

It was all very official, all very bureaucratic when you compared it to what this holiday was like for those who had found their soulmates. You hated it.

You almost wanted to give up and start paying the fine to not be tested, but the fine was expensive. The huge fine stopped people from avoiding testing. It was more of a punishment than an opt out opportunity.

You shifted in your seat trying hard to keep your eyes on the mystery novel you’d brought along with you to keep you entertained during your wait. The amount of people in the room made the room feel hot. despite the cold winter weather outdoors The space was filled with excited chatter from first time testers.

Those who had been waiting longer to find their soulmates sat in silence the thrill of the process having long ago faded. You sighed refusing to even look to see if there was anyone who looked close to your age. It was better not to know.

You’d almost finished your novel when your number was finally called. You confirmed your name and your date of birth and your address with the representative. You made your way to backroom changing into a scratchy hospital gown and allowing your check up to take place. There was a physical exam administered by a doctor checking your health, all part of the matching process.

You tried not to vomit and to ignore the lightheaded sensation as vials of blood were taken. You ate the cookies and guzzled down the juice you were given afterwards far too quickly only furthering the feeling of nausea.

You took deep breaths as you changed back into your clothing.

Then the questionnaire session began. You once again confirmed your name, date of birth, and your address before the questions grew more in depth.

You discussed your career, your religious background, your family background, your hopes and dreams, your fears, your likes and dislikes. You answered questions about every like and dislike no matter how minor they seemed. You talked about your favorite and least favorite foods, seasons, holidays, music, colors, and movies and your turn ons and turn offs. You even discussed your memories listed from least favorite memory to most favorite memory. It was all taken into account when it came to the matching process.

Then came more questions:

Were you willing to move if your soulmate were to be found in another city or another country? Yes.

Would you be willing to learn a new language if your soulmate spoke another language entirely? Yes.

Did you want children? Yes.

Was it important that your soulmate was of the same religious background as you? No.

What about career background? No.

What about political background? Yes.

Would you prefer your soulmate to be analytical or creative? Creative.

Would you be accepting if your soulmate had romantic partners prior to you? Yes.

There were hundreds of questions beyond this. All meant to find you your perfect match. Each question had to be answered with brutal honesty. There was no room for shyness when it came to finding your match. One had to be thorough when it came to finding a soulmate.

It was afternoon by the time your process ended. You were handed paperwork showing that you had shown up for your test and reassurances that your results would arrive in the mail in one week’s time.

Then you were sent home.

You left the building the afternoon sun low melting the snow that had fallen the night before though you knew more snow would fall tonight. It was February and February was always chilly.

You decided against heading back to your parents place to retrieve your suitcase. You just wanted to go home and sink into your bed and forget that you’d spent another Matching Day where you probably wouldn’t find your soulmate once again.

You took the train back to your apartment staring out the dingy train windows at the filthy snow the tiniest part of your foolish brain still hoping against pessimism that somewhere your soulmate was out there. You hoped and prayed to whoever might be listening that somehow your perfect match would be found this time.

……………………………………………………..

The letter came when it said it would. It arrived tucked away into your locked mailbox at your apartment complex along with catalogs, take out menus, and credit card offers.

You were tempted to call your family, but you couldn’t take watching them watch you open yet another rejection letter.

The rejection letters were always the same. Brief and neatly typed on thick off white paper.

Dear, Miss (YLN)

I am sorry to inform you that the Matching Process was unsuccessful. Please understand that this process though as perfect as medical science has allowed isn’t always foolproof. The process can at times be lengthy. Please don’t feel discouraged by the bad news. Remember that finding your perfect match takes time.

Our condolences,

Jennifer Gladly VP of Match Testing of the New York Branch of the Public Department of Soulmate Matching.

You cringed deciding to just rip the bandaid off and take yet another rejection letter.

You felt breathless as you ripped open the envelope this letter seeming far thicker than the one page rejection notices.

You stared down at the letter your heart thumping hard in your chest.

Dear, Miss (YLN)

Congratulations, We have located your soulmate! The Matching Process was a success. Please report to your local Public Department of Soulmate Matching on Monday the 20th. A representative will introduce you to your match. Your match is coming all the way from California to meet you. Please inform us as soon as possible if you must reschedule a meeting time so that we may inform your soulmate to make new travel plans. The following page contains information about your soulmate. Please be aware that full names and the physical appearance of your soulmate has been retracted from the document included. We believe that meeting your soulmate for the first time should be a true surprise and giving you a full name and an idea of the appearance of your soulmate would make the moment less special.

Once again we congratulate you on your success and we wish you a lifetime of happiness with your soulmate.

Best Wishes,

Jennifer Gladly VP of Match Testing of the New York Branch of the Public Department of Soulmate Matching.

Your hands grew sweaty and your heart thumped even faster as you moved onto the next page taking in the bits of information that had been provided about your soulmate.

He lived in Los Angeles but was from New Jersey originally. He listed his career as an entertainer so he was definitely the creative type. He wanted children. He was willing to move and learn a new language for his soulmate. He valued his family and his friends above anything else in his life. He was extremely close to his grandmother. He loved the color blue and his favorite food was a tie between pancakes and sushi. He hated peas and couldn’t tolerate red meat due to stomach issues. He didn’t like horror movies. He had a soft spot for silly stoner comedies though. He loved music of all kinds. His favorite band was Rush. His name was Leigh but his last name was of course blacked out from the document. The only information you could see about his appearance was his age, he would be turning forty years old on March the fourteenth.

You stared at the document for a long while taking in each word soaking up each bit of information. You’d waited so long and now here your soulmate was.

You weren’t destined to be alone forever.

You picked up your cell phone dialing your mother’s number your eyes filling with tears your only greeting “They found him Mom…I’ve been matched.”

You weren’t going to be alone forever.

……………………………………………………………

The twentieth came slower than you would have liked. The days leading up to the big day seemed to drag on and on.

Thankfully your coworkers and your supervisors at work had been understanding of how dazed you’d been at work.

The news that you’d finally been matched had spread. Those who had been matched had their names printed in the social section of the local newspapers. It was a huge deal to finally find your soulmate.

Your parents and your siblings had let themselves into your apartment on the morning of the twentieth. Your mother was quick to shove a pretty dark blue sundress your way and a matching pea coat along with a new pair of black suede pumps and black stockings.

She ignored your questions over the cost of the new outfit only insisting that you needed a new outfit to meet your soulmate.

Of course the pearl necklace was draped around your neck and your makeup and hair were meticulously fixed your mother and your sisters all fussing over you insisting that you had to make the perfect first impression.

You felt your cheeks flush as your father kissed your cheek his eyes filled with tears as he spoke. “I’m so happy this day has come. I know you’ll be so happy. You’ve waited so long.”

You allowed him to embrace you your mother fussing over the moment. “Andrew you’ll ruin her makeup.”

Your brother was quick to approach you as your sisters and your mother rushed to the kitchen insisting that you eat a small meal before leaving the house to meet your soulmate.

You watched Robert hold his cell phone up to your face his voice ecstatic as he showed you an Instagram page. “Danny Sexbang found his soulmate too. He made a post on Instagram. He’s traveled to meet her. Your paperwork said your soulmates name is Leigh and he’s about to turn forty. That document you got said your soulmate is from New Jersey but lives in LA….that sounds like Danny.”

You ignored the flash of curiosity that sparked in the back of your brain at this information. Could it be possible?

You shoved this thought from your mind as quickly as it entered. It wasn’t possible. That would be too odd.

You tried to write of your brother’s excitement with a good natured joke. “I’ll tell you what, if my soulmate is Danny Sexbang I’ll pay you one hundred bucks for being right.”

Robert grinned holding out his hand to shake. “Deal.”

You shook his hand ignoring your mother’s scolding as she shoved a sandwich your way. “Stop making bets and eat quick so I have a chance to fix your lipstick.”

You did as you were told hoping your stomach didn’t reject this meal given that your stomach was currently furled into dozens of tight knots anxiety coursing through your entire body.

This was really happening. You were finally meeting your soulmate.

………………………………………………………………..

Your parents insisted on calling you a taxi to get your to the Public Department of Soulmate Matching. Taking the train in the snow would only cause your new dress and your new shoes to get dirty they’d insisted.

You felt your hands shake you gripping down onto the small purse your mother had shoved into your hands as you left the house. The purse was vintage and you were sure it had been your grandmother’s just like the pearl necklace around your neck had once been hers as well.

You made your way to the information desk in the front lobby your voice showing just how anxious you were as you spoke. “My name is (YFN) (YLN) I’m here to meet my soulmate. I have an appointment at ten a.m.”

The man behind the front desk gave you a smile nodding his head as he picked up a phone. “Congrats. I’ll call upstairs. Your representative is waiting for your arrival.”

Your representative came down to meet you in a moments notice. The short plump woman introduced herself as Marie. She smiled brightly as she took your hand leading you towards the elevators. “Your soulmate has already arrived. He’s nervous but eager to meet you.”

You took a deep breath taking in this information. He was here, Leigh was here. Just the sound of his name in your head made your heart flutter.

The space upstairs was much nicer than the dull gray government offices downstairs where you had been tested all these years.

The rooms were ornate and nicely decorated. The carpet, the furniture, and the walls were all clean and spotless. It looked more like a fancy mansion or a nice country club than a government building. You spotted expensive looking paintings on the walls of ladies in flowing gowns and gentlemen in distinguished suits. There were heavy intricate crystal chandeliers above your head. There were bouquets of pink and red roses sitting out in vases on just about every available surface. Soft classical music played over a loudspeaker only heightening the extravagant feel of the space.

Marie led you down a long hall to room 302 B. She spoke sending you a bright smile. “Here we are.”

You held your breath as the door opened Marie leading you inside.

You felt the breath leave your body as the man stood up from the sofa a nervous smile crossing his lips. Was it actually him? Holy crap, was this happening?

This was your soulmate?

Though it had been a year now and he wasn’t wearing blue spandex and singing about boners you recognized the man standing in front of you.

His curly hair had been tied back with a pony tail revealing a handsome familiar face. He wore a nice ombre blue buttoned down shirt under a leather jacket. His jeans looked new and he wore althletic tennis shoes on his feet. 

He stared down at you his dark eyes brimming with tears. He took you by shock embracing you his voice weepy. “I never thought I’d find you. I’ve waited for so long now. And now you’re here. You look so beautiful and you’re so perfect. I can’t believe you’re here with me finally.”

You felt speechless as you took in the sound of a voice you’d heard before on a stage just a year ago.

He pulled back from the hug his cheeks flushing. “I’m sorry…I…I got kinda carried away. I’m just, I’m so happy. I was losing hope that I’d ever find you. I’m about to turn forty and it’s pretty unheard of for someone my age to find a match.”

He spoke again quickly. “I’m Leigh…but I guess you already know that…I kind of prefer to be called Dan or Danny though. My full name is Leigh Daniel Avidan…I don’t know if my document included the Dan part…I know it didn’t include my last name.”

“I know exactly who you are.” The words left your lips before you could stop them.

You cringed fearing his reaction. You were relieved that Dan didn’t shove you away in disgust as he replied. “Oh…I guess, uh, you’re familiar with my work?”

You let out a small sigh biting the inside of your cheek as you answered him. “Only a little…I mean, my little brother is a big fan…I took him to an NSP concert last year.”

“Really? At the Playstation Theater? You were there…holy crap, my soulmate was there and I didn’t even know it.” Dan exclaimed his eyes widening as he took in the information.

You spoke your stomach in knots what if this was a deal breaker? What if he wasn’t into this bit of knowledge at all.

He spoke again his questions taking you by shock. “What did you think of the show? I mean, did you enjoy it? Did you and your brother have fun?”

“Yeah…we had fun…I’d never really listened to your band before…I wasn’t familiar with any of it at all, but Robert, my brother, he really wanted to go and he thought my parents were too lame to take him and they wouldn’t let him go alone…he doesn’t have a lot of friends…so I offered to take him. It was a good show…I liked it…we bought shirts to remember the night.” You answered still in shock.

You spoke again having to say the words. “So….I mean, that doesn’t bother you? It’s not a deal breaker?”

You were relieved by the sweet smile Dan shot your way as he answered you. “No it isn’t a deal breaker…I knew there was a possibility that my soulmate might know who I am, but I knew it’d be fine as long as you aren’t you know…like obsessive or whatever…I’m okay with it.”

He paused it his turn to feel uncertain. “Are you okay with having a soulmate who sings about boners and plays video games for a living?”

You were surprised by the laugh that left your lips you taking notice of the look of bliss that crossed Dan’s face at the sound. “Yes I’m okay with it.”

You were stunned as Dan embraced you again his voice growing weepy once again. “I can’t believe you’re really here. I thought I was going to get another rejection letter.”

You found yourself embracing him your arms wrapping around his thin frame. You soaked up the feel of his arms around your body. The embrace felt like coming home to a warm safe space after a long day or sinking into a warm bath after a day spent in the cold. “I was afraid I would get another rejection letter too. I was sure I was going to be let down again.”

Dan pulled back from the embrace only enough so that he could stare down at you. He placed a gentle hand on your cheek you unable to stop yourself from leaning into his touch as he spoke. “No more let downs.”

You nodded your head it your turn to grow weepy. “No more let downs.”

You stood in silence for a long moment soaking up one another’s embrace. Dan was the first to speak his cheeks flushing as his stomach growled loudly. His cheeks grew so pink knowing that you heard the growl. “I didn’t eat anything at the hotel before I got here…I was too nervous. Can I take you to lunch? Please?”

You eagerly nodded your head allowing him to take his hand in yours. You were having lunch with your soulmate.

You had a soulmate.


	2. Never Alone Again

Dan and you found yourselves sitting at an intimate little sushi restaurant a few blocks away from the Public Department of Soulmate Matching. Dan had stated that he’d eaten here before on his last trip to New York months ago.

You were amazed to think that he’d visited the city only months ago, though he’d only been in New York for a couple of days visiting a friend. Still though your soulmate had been here not too long ago and you hadn’t even known about it.

You were surprised to see how easily the conversation came as you found yourself sitting close to one another at a tiny round table plates of sushi and hot jasmine tea set out in front of you. As you sat across from Dan sharing bites of food and conversation you couldn’t help but to almost feel as though you’d known Dan for a lifetime.

You could admit that as you allowed your eyes to drift around the restaurant studying soulmates sitting close to one another on their own dates, you couldn’t help but to feel a sense of warmth and contentment wash over you.

You had spent so long cringing at the sight of soulmates enjoying one another’s company while you sat all alone without any hope of ever finding your perfect match.

Now here you were though sitting with your soulmate finally knowing that you didn’t have to be destined to a life of loneliness.

You caught Dan’s eyes realizing that he seemed to be doing the same exact thing you were doing.

You both shared a small smile clearly able to sense that the other was thinking the same thing.

Dan spoke up after he took a sip of jasmine tea. “I thought about buying you flowers…but I wasn’t sure what you’d like and I had this fear that I’d chose something you hated or worse you’d be allergic…we don’t really see each other’s medical history so I wasn’t sure.”

You gave him a soft smile nodding your head. “It’s fine. I think having a soulmate is enough for me…flowers or no flowers.”

Dan felt a smile cross his lips nodding his head as he spoke. “Same. In the future though…do you prefer roses or daisies? Or something else?”

You chuckled almost amazed that the subject of favorite flowers wasn’t covered on the soulmate questionnaire. “I’m kind of partial to violets.”

“Noted…I prefer peonies…ya know if you’re into bringing me flowers too.” Dan replied causing you to chuckle. You just might have to follow through on that suggestion.

Dan cleared his throat having to admit he was just as amazed that the conversation seemed to be coming so naturally. He’d told you about his jeweler father and his teacher mother and his sweet grandmother who he adored. He’d been amazed to hear that your own parents had both been teachers. You talked about your siblings and your childhood homes and pets. 

The words came so easily without any doubts or fears. Dan had never found it so easy to speak with someone before. 

Dan spoke again shifting in place clearly a little anxious despite how easy the conversation seemed to be coming. “My parents met before they were matched. My dad…he’s from Israel. He’d just gotten out of the military and a war… and well anyway he wanted a fresh start, so he was headed to California. He stopped to stay with a friend in Jersey though and that’s how he met my mom. They were on a subway and my dad asked her for directions. He took her to lunch and one thing led to another…They wanted to avoid the matching process when it came around…they were afraid they wouldn’t match, but they couldn’t afford the fine they’d have to pay if they skipped out on it. So, they had to test.”

Dan cleared his throat taking another sip of tea. “They talked about it beforehand and they decided that no matter what they would always love each other even if they weren’t a match. They decided that if they didn’t match, then they would stick together and turn down the matching results…which ya know…is pretty unheard of. They were lucky though…they matched. They got married pretty quickly after that. My grandparents on my mom’s side they were coworkers when they matched…so they were lucky in that sense of knowing each other too.”

“Did you think you might know your soulmate? I mean…did you think that you were going to be like your parents and your grandparents?” You asked the question slipping past your lips.

You cringed hoping that the question wouldn’t be upsetting. He’d waited so long now to find his match. He had gone through twenty-two failed matching processes. You almost felt horrible to think you were upset over the fifteen failed matching processes you’d gone through.

You were relieved that your question didn’t seem to upset Dan. He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. “When I was younger, I hoped that I would be that lucky…as time went on though I saw everyone I knew meet their soulmate and I was left waiting. I thought I was a freak to be honest…I mean my mom and dad and my friends tried to reassure me…they called me….”

“A late bloomer?” You blurted out your cheeks flushing as you realized you’d spoken out loud.

Dan gave you a smile surprised that you’d finished his sentence. “Yeah. I mean I thought it made sense at first…I’ve always been kind of late bloomer so why should finding my soulmate be any different. As the years went on though I started to lose hope…I was almost sure my soulmate was dead or ya know wasn’t testing or was married to someone else and denied the whole soulmate process…I mean you know there’s those communes where people have chosen to reject society and the whole matching process…I was almost convinced my soulmate was off living on one of those communes. I’ll admit I considered skipping out on testing….ya know giving up and finding a way to pay the fine.”

“I thought about giving up too…but the fine is…a lot. It’s more than I can afford.” You replied Dan nodding his head in agreement.

“Same…even with the salary I’m bringing in now, it’s too much to pay every single year.”

You furrowed your brow unable to stop yourself from saying what you both had to be thinking. “I wonder why it took so long for us to match?”

Dan shook his head his own brow furrowing. “I have no idea. I mean…I know the rejection letters say that it’s not a perfect process and sometimes it takes time…it’s crazy to think that it took so long though.”

You nodded your head in agreement taking a sip of your own tea. “It’s even crazier to think that we’ve been in the same room before…I mean that concert…how many people do you think have that kind of backstory with their soulmate.”

Dan felt a small smile cross his lips nodding his head. “Not many. I wish I’d known then…or maybe I don’t…I would have been a nervous wreck if I’d known that my soulmate was in the audience that night.”

You chuckled unable to stop yourself from teasing him shocked that it all came so naturally to you. “You sang about boners in front of your soulmate.”

Dan grinned a chuckle leaving his lips. “You were bound to hear the songs eventually.”

He spoke again easily teasing you. “It’s not to late to see if you can be matched with a doctor ya know? I mean you could get matched with a doctor or maybe a lawyer or maybe even a professor or something super fancy if you complained to the right person, instead of matching with a guy who sings about boners and unicorn wizards.”

You snorted at this shaking your head. “I kind of liked the boner and unicorn wizard songs.”

“Of course, you do, you’re my soulmate.” Dan replied the comment causing a smile to cross both your lips.

Soulmates, you were soulmates.

Dan spoke again turning to a more serious subject. “What about your parents? Think they’ll be okay with a guy who sings about boners for a living?”

“I think they’re just relieved I have a soulmate and everything is working out.” You admitted knowing that your mother might think Dan’s career was odd, and your dad would definitely have his doubts. For the most part though you knew they’d just be relieved that you had found your match.

Dan seemed so sweet and so gentle and genuine. Your parents would see that.

You cleared your throat deciding to explain your own parent’s backstory given that Dan had shared his. “My parents were matched when they were eighteen. They found their soulmate on their first try. Both sets of my grandparents found their soulmates at eighteen too…and their parents before that…and their parents before that…I thought I was somehow some unlucky fluke in the family. I kept waiting and I kept being disappointed.”

You paused shaking your head. “To be honest I lost hope a long time ago. I had kind of given up…I was just going through the process because it was what I was supposed to do. I expected to get another rejection letter…I cried when I got the congratulations letter…I thought I’d never find you. I thought I’d die alone.”

You were surprised as Dan reached across the table his hand clasping over yours giving it a soft squeeze. You managed to exchange a tight smile with him knowing that the words didn’t have to be said out loud.

There were news stories about people who lost far more hope than you when it came to the matching process failing.

People had been known to take their own lives after years and years of no matches or worst rejection from their soulmate when they’d finally been matched.

The weeks after Matching Day were always the most turbulent. As rejection letters arrived in the mail the rate of suicides went up. It was a heartbreaking reality of your world.

Though it had never reached that point for you, still that feeling of hopelessness had left you feeling so lost at times.

Dan spoke soothing you so easily. “No more hopelessness.”

You nodded your head in agreement parroting his words. “No more hopelessness.”

Dan spoke giving you a tiny smile. “I know it’s a lot to promise you that…but I really will do my best to make sure you don’t have to feel hopeless with me. We’ve both spent way too long feeling way too hopeless. Those days are over.”

You returned his smile fast to say the words. “I promise you the same. I’ll do whatever it takes on my end to keep you from feeling hopeless. I want you to be happy…that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“You already make me so happy.” Dan admitted surprised by his own words.

He knew it was strange, but the second you’d walked through at the door something in his heart and his brain had snapped into place. You were his soulmate and all he wanted was to gather you up in his arms and express how overjoyed he was by the sight of you.

He cleared his throat shaking his head. “I try to be happy…I mean I tried to be happy without my soulmate…I knew I had to love myself whether I found my match or not, but I could tell something was missing…Our world…it’s so…so…the entire soulmate matching process is such a huge part of everyday life…every time you turn on the tv or the radio it’s there….advertisements and tv shows and songs about soulmates….it’s hard to ignore. When people realized how old I was…and it hit them I was still looking for my match…they thought there was something wrong with me…I thought there might be something wrong with me.”

You nodded your head completely understanding. It wasn’t easy to ignore. It was downright miserable having soulmates thrown in your face 24/7 when you were still waiting on your match.

Dan sighed shaking his head. “My bandmate Brian…he tried to explain the soulmate matching process to me…tried to explain that I wasn’t some freak because I was still waiting. He said it happened more often than we hear about…that there was this case of this guy who waited until he was eighty before he found his soulmate…I know Bri was just trying to help but it just made me feel worst. No matter what he said…I still felt so cursed.”

Dan spoke once again giving you a tight smile. “My little sister was matched before me…Dana…she met her soulmate right out of college…they’re married and have kids now. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy when she found her match…still though I was kind of envious…I was the older sibling…I thought I would be matched first…I thought I’d start a family first.”

“My older sisters both found their soulmates young too…My eldest sister has four kids.” You replied your cheeks flushing by the question that left Dan’s lips.

“Your document said you wanted kids?”

You nodded your head feeling no doubts about your answer. You knew where he stood. His document said the same thing. “Yes, I do.”

“Me too…I mean.” Dan paused his cheeks flushing hoping he wasn’t pushing for too much too soon.

He’d waited so long to find you though. He was so sick of waiting.

“I’m not saying we go back to my hotel room and start trying or anything crazy…but it’s something I see happening in a few years or so…but only if you feel the same. We have to be on the same page…I mean I know we’re soulmates but things like that should still work on our own schedule. It shouldn’t be forced just because we’re soulmates.”

You gave him a soft smile relieved that he seemed to know how to take the words right out of your lips. “I agree. It’s something I could see happening in a few years…ya know…after marriage.”

You felt your cheeks flush the words leaving your lips. “I’m not proposing…I mean I know some soulmates propose the second they meet…. but, ya know. I kind of feel like we need time to soak up being together before we take that next step.”

“Oh definitely. No worries. We’re on the same page.” Dan remarked.

Dan cleared his throat knowing that the question needed to be asked. He was only able to be here in New York for two weeks. He had to ask you this question before he left.

“Your document also said you’d be willing to move…ya know…to be closer to your soulmate.”

You nodded your head explaining. “I would be willing to move. My job is pretty transferable.”

“You said you’re an artist. That’s what your document said.” Dan stated relieved that you weren’t shutting him down as you approached this conversation.

You sighed nodding your head giving him a sheepish smile. “I work for a greeting card company…I draw designs for Matching Day Cards. I mean…I, it is what it is…it really kind of sucks sometimes…I mean I was unmatched and I had to draw all these mushy romantic cards for people who found their soulmates while I was still waiting for mine.”

Dan felt his heart twist at this statement. He couldn’t stop himself from speaking sympathy spilling from him. “Oh baby. I’m so sorry.”

He felt his cheeks flush as he realized the pet name left his lips so easily. “Sorry…that kind of fell out of my mouth.”

You gave him a soft smile not able to deny the way the little pet name made your heart flutter. “It’s okay…I like it.”

Dan grinned giving your hand a squeeze. “Baby it is then.”

He paused giving you a small grin. “I did consider getting you a Matching Day card…I seriously looked at a few at the airport back in LA. I almost bought one.”

“Which one did you almost buy?” You asked not helping but to be curious.

Dan furrowed his brow struggling to remember the entire trip up to New York had been anxiety ridden. He’d wiggled in his seat all the way here his mind going to a mile a minute his worries dancing around his brain.

He’d been frightened you’d be disappointed that he was your soulmate. What if you hated his job? What if you thought he was unattractive? What if you thought his thumbs were weird? What if you hated his personality? What if you totally clashed with one another? What if he wasn’t what you were hoping for?

He’d heard about it happening before. Soulmates meeting only to discover they hated one another.

He’d waited so long to find his perfect match. He wasn’t sure if he could stand knowing that his one true soulmate didn’t want him.

“It had a night sky printed on the front of it with like a crescent moon and stars. Inside it said: “Out of all the Starts that shine. You shine the brightest.” Dan explained your eyes widening.

“I drew that one.” You exclaimed causing Dan to grin.

“I should have bought it.”

You chuckled shaking your head. “I’m going to tell you the same thing I said about the flowers. Having you is enough. I wanted my soulmate and that’s what I got.”

Dan felt every single worry that had danced around his brain all the way here disappear. You wanted him. You weren’t disappointed.

He spoke unable to stop himself from expressing this out loud. “I was afraid you’d be disappointed that I was your soulmate…I mean…I was worried you’d think I was unattractive or you’d think my job was weird.”

“I think your job is pretty amazing. And I happen to think you’re extremely attractive.” You replied meaning every word you said.

Dan nodded his head fast to speak. “I already let it slip that I think you’re beautiful. And from what I’ve seen of that greeting card, I bet I think your job is amazing too.”

You felt yourself smile your heart fluttering at his words. He thought you were beautiful.

Dan took a deep breath deciding to just bite the bullet and come out with it. “So…back to the moving thing. Would you be willing to relocate to Los Angeles? I mean…I could help you find a place if you feel weird about ya know sharing a place…and I would help with anything you needed…I just…I’ve waited for so long to find you…I don’t want to go back home without you…or I could move here…I could find a way. I’d move here to be with you if I had to.”

You were fast to speak surprised by the last part of his offer. “You couldn’t move Dan…I mean…I kind of doubt it’d be easy for you to pick up and leave your career…it’s not something that really transfers… I mean your job is kind of a California based thing.”

Dan sighed nodding his head. “I know…I just, I didn’t want you to think I was asking you to make a sacrifice that I wouldn’t make for you. I know it sounds crazy…but, like I said…I’ve spent over two decades hoping to find my soulmate. Now you’re here and I don’t want to risk losing you. I know asking you to follow me back to LA is insane…but I had to ask. It’s your decision at the end of the day. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean you have to jump into something you aren’t comfortable with. At the end of the day I care about keeping you comfortable and making you feel secure with me…If you want us to do long distance for a while…I’ll do it, no questions asked. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. I won’t be upset if you aren’t ready to move.”

You debated your options in your head. Leaving your family would be hard. Leaving your career would be less hard.

Making a move to California would be frightening. You’d never been to California. You’d only traveled to Florida once with your family when you were a child. That had been a vacation to Disney World. That was the only time you’d left the state.

You’d never been away from your family before.

Moving to California would mean leaving everything you knew. Making the move would mean leaving everyone you knew.

You’d have Dan though. He was your soulmate. People had been known to go further for their soulmates. You’d heard stories about people who had moved overseas to be with their soulmates.

When they were asked why they made such a drastic move so suddenly all they had to say was that they were following their soulmate. They had to be with their soulmate. They had found their perfect match and being apart hurt too much.

You wanted to follow your soulmate.

“Do you think you could find me a place to live?” You asked a smile crossing Dan’s lips his eyes growing damp.

“Definitely. You can stay in a guest room at my place in the meantime…I mean if you want…and I can extend the time I took off to be here in New York…I can take as long as I need to help you pack up and get ready to go. We can rent a U-Haul and drive it back to Los Angeles with all your stuff.” Dan replied.

You nodded your head having no doubts about any of these plans. “I’d like that.”

Dan nodded his head his voice soft. “Okay awesome.”

He felt his cheeks flush as he spoke again. “Just warning you though…before we leave for California my parents are going to want to meet you. They’re pretty psyched about this all. I mean…they thought I wasn’t going to ever find my soulmate. My mom cried when she found out I’d finally been matched.”

You smiled nodding your head having no fears about meeting his family. If they were anything like Dan then you knew it would all be okay.

“Okay…you’ll have to meet my family too.”

Dan grinned nodding his head. “I already know I have an in with your little brother, so I should be good.”

You shook your head silently realizing that you definitely owed Robert 100 bucks now.

You spoke keeping this comment to yourself. “I think they’re going to love you.”

“My family is going to be crazy about you.” Dan replied having no doubts at all.

His family was so relieved that he’d finally been matched. He’d waited for so long and his family had watched him pretend that it didn’t hurt. It did though. It hurt so much.

He knew that hurt was over though.

You opened your mouth to speak as the waitress approached your table giving you an apologetic look. “Sorry guys but we’re about to close up. We’re closing early today. There’s a big wedding we’re catering tonight. So, we’re about to shut down and pack up to head to the event.”

Dan nodded his head unwilling to pull his hand from yours quite yet. “Okay, no problem. I’ve got the bill.”

You reluctantly had to part hands as the bill was brought to your table Dan pulling his card out to pay before you had a chance to suggest splitting the bill.

You reluctantly left the restaurant stepping out into the cold winter air.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from pulling you close to him embracing you his thin body somehow capable of warming you even with the snow chilled air.

Dan spoke his voice soft. “Do you think you’ll miss the snow in California? I miss it and I probably spend way too much time in it when I visit Jersey.”

You smiled nodding your head. “I might miss it after a while…you know…once the California sun gets boring.”

“I’ll stop it from being too boring.” Dan reassured you his lips pressing to your temple the action so sweet and so natural.

You sunk into his embrace all the more knowing you could probably spend forever in the snow as long as he held you.

Dan apparently wasn’t as immune to the snow. A distinct chill ran through his body causing him to shudder ever so slightly as he spoke. “Can I talk you into some hot chocolate?”

“I think you could.” You replied.

Before you had a chance to lead him over to his rented car, he was fast to speak. “First though…”

You turned to face him Dan’s cheeks flushing from more than the cold air. “First…do you think, Could I kiss you?”

You allowed the words to leave your lips without an ounce of hesitation. “Of course.”

Dan moved fast his lips locking over yours the kiss chaste at first the both of you uncertain of just what the other liked for the briefest moment.

You learned quickly though Dan easily embracing you tighter his arms wrapping around you, his lips pressed tight to yours his tongue gently coaxing your lips apart.

You embraced him tight one arm wrapping around his waist the other hand pressing to his cheek a hint of stubble along his skin scratching your palm lightly.

His tongue easily dominated yours and you allowed yourself to sink into that sensation. He knew just how to take your breath away and just how to make your knees grow weak.

The small moan that left his lips was all the sign you needed to know that the feeling was mutual.

No kiss had ever felt like this before.

You knew of course that no kiss had ever been with your soulmate before.

The kiss ended far too soon, but you both knew there would be a lifetime of kisses after this.

Dan spoke his voice soft. “Wow…fuck, I mean…that was perfect.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling nodding your head in agreement. “Same. That was better than perfect.”

Dan wordlessly led you to his car fast to open the passenger door for you before jumping in on the driver’s side.

He flipped on the heater warming the vehicle before he pulled out of the parking lot ready to go search for hot chocolate.

You stared at Dan as he reached across the armrest his hand locking over yours. He sent you a quick glance you both sharing a look knowing just what the other was thinking. Your hearts were brimming with love. He was your soulmate and you were his. 

You would never be alone again.


	3. Authors Note

I’m considering extending this into a full fic. I have an idea of what I could do with it, but I’m ironing out the finer details. I don’t know if anyone would be interested in it. I know Danxreader fanfics are kind of going out of style it seems...like the fandom seems to be shying away from them. I have an idea of what I could make of this though and I like it...I’m warning you that I might be slow moving since I’m taking college classes and working on campus right now, but if you’re willing to be patient and are into this...I would probably be into making this into a full work. So any thoughts??? Anyone into this?


	4. First Morning of Many

Dan silently reminded himself to turn up the heat on thermostat as he exited the tiny bathroom in the hotel room, he’d checked into only a few days before. He sighed his eyes taking in the small room through the dim light seeping in through the curtains.

The little hotel room was cozy and warm enough, but a little on the plain side. He’d chosen to book a room in a historic old hotel not far from the Public Department of Soulmate Matching. He’d wanted to be as close to the PDSM building as possible. He had been terrified that he’d book a hotel room too far away and would somehow be late to the meeting you’d had the day before. He couldn’t imagine anything more humiliating than forcing his soulmate to wait for him to show up because he’d found himself caught in traffic.

He’d wanted to make the best first impression possible.

As nice as the little hotel was Dan couldn’t help but to think that he should have coughed up the extra money for a Honeymoon Suite. Something with a larger bed and one of those sunken in bathtubs, or a heart shaped hot tub in the room, and maybe something with a balcony and a better view of the city.

He knew it might be silly but he kept on thinking of all the romantic little things he should have done for your first day together. He should have bought you flowers and chocolates and a little stuffed animal and all those other mushy sweet things soulmates got one another to celebrate their match.

He should have ordered champagne on ice and chocolate strawberries. He should have drawn a bubble bath and lit candles in the hotel room the night before.

Meeting your soulmate was supposed to be one of the most romantic moments in your life after all. Some people really went all out on celebrating the moment.

Dan had read a news article about a man who’d rented an entire orchestra to play a love song for his soulmate upon their first meeting.

Dan knew renting an entire orchestra to play some love ballad might be taking things a bit to the extreme, but still he couldn’t help but to think that he should have gotten you a box of chocolates or a rose or something.

Sure, you’d told him that you didn’t need flowers or a card or anything fancy, but still. Dan couldn’t help but to think he should have done something more.

Dan could admit that perhaps he’d been hesitant book a Honeymoon Suite and buy you roses and a teddy bear, because a tiny part of him had been convinced that something would go wrong the day before. He was so accustomed to feeling let down when it came to the matching process. He’d spent so long being told that his match wasn’t being found. When he’d found out that he had finally been matched the cynical part of his brain had almost expected that things just wouldn’t work out.

Here he was though, locked away in a cozy little hotel room with his soulmate. He felt a drowsy smile cross his lips at the thought. His soulmate, the words sounded more beautiful each time he allowed himself to focus on them.

Dan’s bare feet moved across the cold wooden floor he almost wishing he’d thought to put on a pair of socks before he’d fallen asleep the night before.

He’d almost forgotten how cold winters in New York really could be. He’d gotten spoiled by the warm California sun in Los Angeles, where winters really weren’t cold at all. The high was in the sixties in Los Angeles right now. It was sunny and dry. It was nowhere close to the icy twenty-five-degree weather he’d experienced the day before. He was sure it had only gotten up to eleven degrees the night before or at least that was the last he’d heard on the radio you’d been listening to on your way back to his hotel.

The snow had still been falling heavy and hard the night before and Dan had found himself entranced by the way the snowflakes fell against you as you walked hand in hand the both of you too lost in the other to pay too much mind to the cold.

Dan had found himself dreamily commenting to you that it was almost like being trapped in a snowglobe. 

He hadn’t been lying to you the day before when he’d mentioned missing the snowy winters in he’d loved as a child in New Jersey. Yes, it was a pain in the ass to travel in, but Dan could admit he was so not immune to that sense of childlike wonder he felt when he stared out at a fresh blanket of pure white snow or stared up to see intricate little snowflakes falling from the sky. He was also a sucker for playing in the snow like a giant kid; building snowmen and throwing snowballs all day before heading inside to warm up under a quilt with a huge cup of hot cocoa.

The beauty of the freshly fallen snow outside didn’t compare to the sight in front of him right now though.

He’d almost been afraid he was pushing for too much too soon when he’d asked you to come back to his hotel room the night before. He just couldn’t bear to spend a night apart from his soulmate though.

Of course, he knew that thought was silly. He shouldn’t have been shy about asking you to spend the night with him. You were his soulmate. You were going to be coming back to California with him to stay in his home. You had discussed a future of marriage and children with one another the day before. You were both well past any sense of shyness now.

He could admit that he was afraid he’d screw everything up somehow. That he’d ruin what was supposed to be the most romantic moment of his life.

Dan felt his heart swell as he stared down at your sleeping form snuggled up under the bedsheets. He’d spent so long dreaming of moments like this; mornings waking up to the sight of his soulmate snoozing beside him, holding his soulmate in his arms as she slept safe and sound beside him, trusting him to keep her secure.

You looked so adorable fast asleep in the clothing he’d loaned you the night before. You’d slipped into one of his New York Giants T-shirts a small smile crossing your lips as you’d informed him that being a Giants fan would so get him on your father’s good side.

You’d also worn an old faded stretched out pair of gray sweatpants that Dan referred to as his “comfy pants.” They were over a decade old now and they’d somehow survived terrible washing machines and years of wear and tear. They were now so old and stretched out that Dan had to tie the drawstring extra tight to force the pants to stay up around his thin hips. They were all too perfect around your more feminine form though. Although because you were far shorter than him, you’d definitely had to roll up the legs of his comfy pants to stop yourself from tripping over them.

Dan couldn’t help but to think the sight of you in one of his NY Giants shirts and his “comfy pants” had to be the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

You truly did take his breath away. He was in awe that you were all his. His soulmate, his one true perfect match.

Dan could admit that contrary to the subject matter of most of the songs Brian and he penned for NSP, Dan would classify himself as being a hopeless romantic.

He just hadn’t had much of an opportunity to get so lost in his romantic tendencies before.

Yes, he’d dated before he’d been matched, he’d had a few long-term relationships, although there had always been something there stopping him from committing himself to his past girlfriends. He’d had commitment issues to be totally honest. How could he commit himself to someone when there was a chance that his soulmate was somewhere out there just waiting to be matched with him? The possibility that his soulmate was somewhere out there had made it hard for Dan’s relationships to progress too far.

It wasn’t unheard of for unmatched people to try dating outside of the confines of the matching process of course. Dan was nowhere near being a blushing virgin. He was almost forty years old after all. He had experience with women. Still though he’d never been able to allow himself to become so invested. He’d always been afraid that he’d commit himself only to find that his soulmate was out there and ready to meet him.

Dan could admit he’d dated in hopes that somehow fate would lead him to his soulmate before they were even matched. It had worked for his parents after all. He wasn’t that lucky though.

Every year he tested and every year his match remained unfound. It had been the perfect formula for destroying any attempts at a relationship he’d tried to build outside of the matching process.

He’d dreamed of finding his soulmate for so long now. He’d waited through years and years of failed matching processes his heart cracking bit by bit.

When his local Public Department of Soulmate Matching had sent him his results, he’d expected to have his heart shattered just a tiny bit more.

When he’d opened that letter and gotten his confirmation letter he’d cried like a baby. He’d soaked in every word of the document he’d gotten talking about some of your likes and dislikes. It had been like poetry to him. He had stared down at all the questions he’d had about his true love feeling like he held the answers to the universe itself. 

His time had finally come. His soulmate had been found. He just prayed he didn’t fuck it all up somehow.

He found himself entranced by the sight of you in bed. You had cleaned your face of all traces of makeup the night before and used a spare hair tie he’d loaned you to tie your hair back. You looked so sweet and so flawless curled up in bed.

He would be lying of course if he didn’t admit that he found you mind meltingly sexy, lying there in his clothing his t-shirt hugging your frame. He’d held you against him your body so soft and perfect against his, like a puzzle piece snapping into place.

He’d been tempted to coax you into making love the night before. There had been plenty of kissing after all.

Dan had held back the desire to completely give into his lust though.

There was more than enough time for that later.

When he was a younger man, someone had asked Dan to describe what he hoped his soulmate looked like. Dan had described some tall leggy blonde supermodel type who loved football and knew all the words to every song by Rush by heart.

As he stared down at you though he realized that any dream soulmate he might have concocted up in his wildest most lusty imagination wouldn’t be able to compare to you. You were better than any dream soulmate he could have described. You were better because you were real.

Last night had been magical even if there had been nothing more than shared kisses and lots of conversation.

Last night you’d both laid in his bed dining on room service talking and talking until you were both delirious with exhaustion.

The conversation had come so easily.

Dan had once heard someone who had found their soulmate say finding their soulmate was like finding a best friend they’d never known they’d had.

Dan hadn’t understood it then, but it made sense now.

You’d spoken like the oldest friends.

Dan felt like he could tell you anything and you’d understand it. You wouldn’t judge him; you wouldn’t think he was weird or silly or immature. You’d understand and accept him because you were his soulmate.

Dan’s heart was brimming over with love as he found himself picking his phone up from the nightstand and opening the camera app.

He held the phone up snapping a few photos of you unable to stop himself from wanting to capture the sight of you on the first morning you’d woken together.

The sound of the camera was just enough to wake you your eyes fluttering open your back arching as you stretched your joints popping and cracking as you allowed consciousness to seep into your sleepy body.

You spoke peering up at Dan a drowsy smile crossing your lips. “Picture time?”

Dan felt his cheeks flush as he placed his phone back down on the nightstand before he curled up into bed beside you his hand reaching out to caress your cheek. “Sorry, I was feeling pretty sentimental. I don’t know if that document you got warned you that your soulmate was an overemotional mushy dork.”

You chuckled at this comment shaking your head as you allowed Dan to pull you closer to him you eagerly wrapping your arms around his thin frame. “It’s something I’ll learn to live with.”

“You’ll have to. There’s no getting rid of me. You’re stuck with me for life soulmate.” Dan insisted causing you to giggle as he pressed a multitude of kisses to your face causing you to squirm against him.

Once he was satisfied that he’d given you enough kisses you both settled into a comfortable silence the noises of traffic outside loud and hectic despite the early morning hour and the blankets of snow resting on the streets.

You finally spoke breaking the silence. “What time is it?”

“A little past nine.” Dan replied a soft sigh leaving his lips. It was rare that he got to sleep in this late. Usually he was up by six am ready to head to the recording studio or the Grump Space.

He rarely allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in. Though Grump sessions didn’t start until around ten usually, Dan was always eager to work on other projects in the meantime. There wasn’t enough time in the day to take care of everything he wanted to do.

You spoke voicing this thought out loud. “I’m usually at work by now…I’m usually at the train station by six a.m. so I can be at work by eight.”

“I guess we’re going to have to get you a car…I mean for L.A. Unless you don’t want one…do you know how to drive? I mean I just don’t want you to feel stranded once we get out to California. It’s hard not having a car out there.” Dan blurted out his brain already jumping into plans for the life you’d be building with him in California.

If you didn’t know how to drive, he’d be more than willing to help you learn and get a driver’s license. He’d be more than happy to get you a car too. You’d need a car in Los Angeles. He’d do whatever it took to make your life easy in California. You were giving up your life here in New York for him after all. He wanted to make the transition easy on you.

You gave him a small nervous smile just as eager to think about the life you’d be building with him. “I know how to drive…I mean I haven’t done it in a while….maybe I should take defensive driving in Los Angeles…ya know give myself a refresher course before I invest in a car…I can rely on Lyft or Uber until I feel comfortable having a car of my own.”

Dan nodded his head reluctantly agreeing though a small part of him was tempted to offer to buy you a car himself.

He held back the desire to offer this out loud though. He didn’t want to smother you with favors. He knew he was a little overeager when it came to planning your life in L.A. He was just so relieved that you were coming back home with him.

He wanted things to be perfect. You deserved perfect. 

He cleared his throat expanding on the moving subject. “We’ll have to call around and see about renting a U-Haul for all your things. We’ll have to figure out where we can get some boxes too…I think you can buy moving boxes at like Wal Mart or something…It’s been a while since I moved…I think U-Haul has them too but it might be a little more pricey if we get them from U-Haul themselves…or we can just hire a moving company to pack everything up for you.”

You nodded your head your mind spinning with all the options. You spoke your voice soft. “I won’t have much to pack at least….my apartment is pretty tiny…and I think some of my furniture has seen better days…It might be better off in a dumpster than being transferred across the country.”

Dan chuckled nodding his head. “I remember those days. I once had a couch that had no legs back when I lived in Brooklyn…seriously it was just a frame sitting flat on the ground with these poor squished down couch cushions…it smelled rank…like bong water and bad choices…and one of my roommates had this old forever dirty dog named Smokey…damn dog pissed on that sofa more than once…I never caught him but I know the dog helped that dumb couch stink that bad.”

You chuckled remembering what Dan had told you about the years he’d spend living in Brooklyn. You’d been amazed by the stories he’d told you just the night before.

You couldn’t believe your soulmate had been so close for so many years. You were amazed by the life your soulmate had lived so far. He made you feel so boring, and you were amazed that he seemed so eager to hang on to every word of your stories about the safe simple life you’d lived so far.

“I don’t have any bong couches at least…just some old furniture that’s on it’s last legs.” You remarked still finding it strange to think your soulmate had once been a giant pothead.

Dan had let the stories slip the night before. He’d been amazed how easy it was to tell you embarrassing stories about himself.

He’d been relieved that you’d only chuckled at his stories never judging him over them, only listening and finding humor in all the right moments.

“I promise you there’s no bong couches in my house in L.A. My furniture is all new and fresh from Ikea. I hate shopping for furniture, but my cohost Arin and his wife Suzy helped me decorate my place…at least when it came to the picking out furniture that actually worked together part of the decorating process. Suzy and Arin helped me find furniture that didn’t look terrible together…made the whole process less of a pain in my ass.” Dan explained a small smile crossing your lips as you listened to him.

You were amazed that he seemed to have such a strong core group of friends. He’d told you about his friends in California the night before along with his childhood friends in New Jersey. You could admit you were envious of the deep friendship he seemed to share with his core group.

Your friends had seemed to drift away from you, as they’d found their soulmates and you’d remained alone unmatched. You didn’t have many friends here. You tended to stick to yourself. You shyed away because you’d been so lonely and so miserable.

You couldn’t help but to think that Dan was so lucky to have such a good group of friends. You just hoped that they would be welcoming of your place in Dan’s life.

You let out an exasperated sigh a hint of reality and real-life responsibility outside of your soulmate seeping into your brain. “I’ll have to go into work Thursday and break the news to them that I want to be transferred…if they can find me a new position in L.A.”

“Do you want to keep working for the greeting card company? I mean you don’t sound that excited about it.” Dan blurted out cringing at his own question.

He couldn’t help but to ask. You hadn’t sounded too passionate about your job when you’d described the details to him the day before. If anything, you had seemed almost bitter when discussing the details of your work aside from being excited about the fact that Dan had almost purchased one of your designs. Dan didn’t blame you for sounding bitter. Your job sounded frustrating to him.

He couldn’t imagine how maddening your job must have been for you all these years. You’d spent your days drawing designs for sweet romantic Matching Day cards when you had been without a soulmate. It sounded like torture to Dan.

The thought of you being so miserable being forced to draw art for other’s tokens of love while you yourself had been denied that token of love made Dan’s heart hurt.

You felt your cheeks flush a little embarrassed to admit that you hadn’t put too much thought into your career aside from seeing it as a way to fund your cost of living.

Working for the greeting card company had been something you’d just fallen into right out of college. It had been a secure job opportunity.

Greeting Cards were a pretty safe bet, especially Matching Day Cards. Matching Day was such a huge deal. Everyone obsessed over it all year. It was right up there with Christmas and the Fourth of July as far as holiday obsessions went. People planned out celebrations for Matching Day starting at the end of January even though Matching Day wasn’t until February the 14th.

Still though Matching Day was a huge deal, People exchanged candy and greeting cards and held parties and had romantic dates with their soulmates. There were even Matching Day Parades. New York held a giant Matching Day Parade that was televised much like their Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade.

Of course, Corporate America had found a way to make a profit off of Matching Day. Romantic gifts and cards to give your special one true soulmate lined the shelves starting on January 31st. People were willing to throw cash at companies selling romantic trinkets and cards if it meant pleasing their soulmates.

So, it only made since for you to get a job working for one of the biggest greeting card companies in the country.

Creating art for Matching Day Cards had been a steady paycheck, but you had to admit that your heart wasn’t into it, not really.

It was just something you did to put food on the table and rent in your landlord’s pocket.

You spoke daring to say the words out loud. “I always thought my art would hang in galleries one day…but somehow I wound up drawing hearts on greeting cards. I’ve always thought it would be foolish of me to try for something more. I’ve always thought I should be smart and stick with the safe bet. Striking out on my own is so risky. What if I fail?”

Dan furrowed his brow the words falling from his lips his heart hurting to hear you say that you’d thought following your passions was a bad idea. “I don’t think it’s foolish to try for something more…if that’s where your heart lies. Trust me baby, I spent my entire college career working towards what I thought would be a safe degree even though all my heart wanted was to create music. I wasted so much time being miserable when I could have been following my passions. I was so lost in college…I was miserable. I suffered from depression and this whole crisis where I hated where my life was heading. I barely left my dorm room…I actually took a semester abroad because I needed to get out of that environment before I lost my mind…. Avi…my dad…he thought I should get a degree in something useful. So, I went for an advertising degree…I thought I had something to prove to everyone…I thought I was being smart, following the safe path. I didn’t care about advertising, it’s just what they told me I should go for in high school because I was creative. I hated it though. After college I threw myself into music. My dad thought I was crazy, but I know now he was just scared for me…Afraid for my future… I was scared too to be honest. I knew it was a risk, but I knew it was what I had to do. I won’t lie to you, it wasn’t easy. I struggled and I failed a lot, but I didn’t give up. I knew I’d rather fail and know I was creating something I loved than be secure but stuck doing something I hated. You should do what your heart is telling you to do. You should follow your dreams. I know all I’ve seen of your work is that one card…but I bet you’d create art people would love to have hanging on their walls.”

You widened your eyes a little amazed to hear how sure he seemed so sure of you, so sure that you’d find success. No one had ever told you to follow your passions. Everyone told you to be safe, to think about the future, about the dependable route.

“You really think I could do it?”

Dan nodded his head without even a second of hesitation his lips pressing to yours the kiss chaste and reassuring. “I have no doubt in my mind that you could do it.”

You smiled unable to stop yourself from pressing your lips back to his, the kiss easily growing deep. Dan couldn’t stop himself gently rolling you over his body resting over yours the two of you fitting together flawlessly. You parted your thighs allowing his thin hips to rest between your parted thighs.

You couldn’t stop the low moan from leaving your lips as Dan moved his hips against yours experimentally a bit uncertain of his movements, worried he was pushing too far. The thin fabric of his boxers and the sweat pants you wore did little to hide the heat building between you. It was Dan’s turn to moan as you rocked back against him eager to show him just how much you wanted this.

Dan ran his lips along your cheek easily working his way down your neck as his hips continued to grind against yours. This was amazing. You were so soft and warm and you smelled so good. Your soft sighs and moans were like music to his ears, a gorgeous symphony meant to draw him in.

You ran your hands up the back of his shirt your petite hands caressing his warm skin. He was so warm it almost took your breath away. You’d noticed the heat he seemed to radiate the second he’d pulled you against him back that the PDSM building. It was like he radiated heat and security. You felt you could snuggle against him and feel safe and sound and so adored.

Dan allowed one of his own hands to run up your shirt entranced by how soft and silky your skin felt beneath his palm. You felt so wonderful underneath him. He felt like he could protect you. Most people didn’t look to him for protection. He was too thin and too tall and too nerdy to provide much protection.

The way you were clinging to him though made him feel so strong and so adored. He continued to rock against you his body so easily reacting to the stimuli. He could do this forever, he could spend the rest of his life here rocking against you getting closer and closer to sliding over the edge without even having to be inside of you, losing himself in passion with you.

He let out a frustrated groan as a familiar tune sounded out. He pulled away from your neck his hand reluctantly pulling from under your shirt as his phone continued to ring.

You whimpered Dan sending you an apologetic look as he reluctantly pulled from you both of your bodies aching at the loss of contact.

Dan rolled over on to his back reaching for his cell phone reluctant to lose your touch your hands pulling out from under his shirt as you laid there breathless your body aching for him. Your body was crying out for that beautiful friction you’d built up between you.

Dan rolled his eyes as he spotted the familiar number on his screen. He spoke knowing that he was breathless, knowing that the person on the other end of the line would know just what he’d been up to. “This better be good Brian.”

You raised an eyebrow as you watched Dan shake his head his eyes rolling again. “Yes, I’m still alive. I promise my soulmate didn’t turn out to be some sort of unbalanced superfan who’s locked me in her basement.”

Dan felt a small smile cross his lips as he spoke unable to stop himself. “She’s perfect actually. She’s amazing. I know I promised to send everyone a text last night and let you know I’m okay, but I kind of got caught up with her. We lost track of time and we fell asleep late last night. She’s still here right now actually…she’s coming home with me.”

He paused a look of horror replacing his smile as he listened to Brian on the other end of the line. You watched him cringe as he spoke shaking his head. “I’m not answering that.”

He paused shaking his head. “You are a disturbed individual Brian…. nope not responding to that.”

He paused again shaking his head a heavy huff leaving his lips though you could tell he was holding back a smile. “Nope, sorry, goodbye Brian. I’ll text you when I get ready to leave New York.”

Dan let out a heavy sigh a chuckle leaving his lips as he spotted your confusion. “Sorry about that.”

“Do I want to know what you wouldn’t answer?” You asked curiosity getting the better of you.

Dan pressed a kiss to your cheek a snicker leaving his lips. “My bandmate loves sexually harassing me baby. He asked if I let you put it up my butt last night.”

You couldn’t stop the laugh from leaving your lips as you spoke. “You’re right, he’s a disturbed individual.”

Dan shook his head his arm reaching out to pull you against him you cuddling close to him your head resting over his chest. “I swear I will tell him to shut up if it bothers you. He isn’t a bad guy, I promise. He just loves to harass the people he loves.”

You smiled suddenly remembering that NSP concert you’d attended a year before. You could distinctly remember Brian trying to grab Dan’s crotch more than once. There had also been a clear slap to Dan’s butt with a stuffed bear someone had tossed on stage. You had a distinct feeling it was just part of their dynamic.

You spoke not helping but to tease him. “You promise you won’t tell him when I do inevitably put it in your butt?”

Dan snorted at this rolling his eyes. “No one is putting anything up my butt. That is not an entrance, no way no how.”

You giggled pressing a kiss to his cheek surprised that it was so easy to be so cheeky with him. You had never been so outspoken before. You didn’t feel shy with Dan. “Okay, no butt play.”

Dan pressed a few kisses to your lips letting out a huff. “Can we please stop talking about butts…I never thought those words would leave my lips.”

You smoothed back his wild curls Dan letting out a low content sigh at the action. He so rarely let anyone touch his wild curls. Your touch was so soft though, so soothing. He almost wondered if he could talk you into massaging his scalp. He might even see if you’d be interested in shampooing his hair even if it meant his hair would be a frizzy fluffy mess afterwards.

He continued to soak up the feel of your hand stroking his hair as you spoke. “Okay no more butt talk. Let’s think breakfast. I’m thinking pancakes. I know a good diner near my apartment.”

Dan grinned ready to suggest you both get going then, but he didn’t have a chance to speak as your own cell phone began to chime.

You sighed recognizing your text tone. You reluctantly pulled from Dan pulling your phone from your own bedside table.

Dan glanced down at the text message spotting the word “Mom.” “Guess your mom’s eager to hear about me?”

“Yep.” You remarked staring down at the long message filled with excited questions about your soulmate.

You bit the inside of your cheek a sudden thought entering your brain. “So, I have an idea.”

You stared up at Dan the words leaving your lips hoping he didn’t hate this idea. “I know my parents are going to want to meet you, and your parents will want to meet me…and we both know the next step will be our entire families wanting to meet each other….so I was thinking, we should just jump right into it and like maybe have a big dinner at my parent’s place…just get everyone together all at once.”

Dan smiled as he took in your suggestion. He pressed a kiss to your lips nodding his head as he spoke. “I love that idea. It kind of kills two birds with one stone. You’re right…everyone’s going to want to get together at some point. Might as well arrange things before we head to Los Angeles.”

You grinned sending a quick text to your mom notifying her of the new plans. You silenced your phone tossing it down on the table as you reluctantly sat up knowing that your empty stomach was a little more important that the lure of a warm bed.

Dan smiled watching you pull back the sheets and leave bed a frown crossing your features as you mumbled about the cold.

He stared down at his own phone sending a text of his own to his mother.

He knew his mom would be thrilled. He grinned as he watched you make your way to the bathroom shutting the door behind you the shower starting up a few moments later.

He forced himself to leave the bed as well knowing that he was ready for a morning of pancakes with his soulmate.

This would be the first morning of many he’d spend by your side. He couldn’t wait.


	5. Take the Lead

You shifted in your seat trying your best to soothe your nerves. You cringed at the bright lights and chatter among the office space. You should have listened to Dan when he’d suggested stopping for coffee before you headed into your workplace this morning. Early mornings always gave you headaches. Dan and you’d stayed up too late the night before sitting up in your apartment showing one another your favorite movies.

He’d checked out of his hotel room a few days before. It seemed silly paying for a hotel when his soulmate had an apartment and a bed perfectly big enough for them both.

It’d been so easy to get so caught up in each other. You’d heard about it before; how soulmates could become completely and totally lost in one another upon their first meeting. People had been known to neglect just about every responsibility in their lives for those first few months of being with their soulmate. They called it Soulmate Syndrome. A psychiatrist had written an article about it in a medical journal discussing the phenomenon. Soulmate Syndrome happened when soulmates could become so overjoyed and obsessive upon meeting that they forgot to attend to other responsibilities like careers, families, and friends. It was easy to lose sight of anything but your soulmate.

You had the slightest feeling it would be a battle for Dan and you not to fall into this trap. You’d both waited so long to be matched. It was going to take some serious self-control not to let the joy of being matched swallow you both whole.

You’d resisted Dan’s attempts to buy you both coffees never mind the fact that your sleepy brain had been crying out for it. You’d been too afraid of being late to work this morning. You knew this was a silly thought. After all you were quitting today, who cared if you were late when you were quitting?

You felt your stomach churn at the knowledge of what you were about to do. Part of you was second guessing this choice. It wasn’t too late to reconsider; you could still simply request that you received a transfer to one of the sister offices in Los Angeles. You took a deep breath reminding yourself that you didn’t want a transfer. You wanted to leave this job, no matter how secure it was.

You kept trying to recall what Dan had said; the belief he’d displayed when it came to you leaving your job and creating the art you wanted to create.

No matter what happened you knew that Dan had your back. It surprised you; his belief in your ability to follow your passions. You guessed it made sense though. If you couldn’t count on your soulmate to back you up then were, they really your soulmate?

You took a deep breath trying to reassure yourself that this was the right step. It was time to move on.

This job had been a secure one, which made leaving it scary. Working for the greeting card company was reliable and safe. Life wasn’t meant to be safe and reliable though.

You’d spent your entire life doing the safe reliable thing.

You’d always counted on the reliable. Even when you were a kid you played by the rules. You never broke curfew. You always colored within the lines. You never crossed the street without a crosswalk. You never talked to strangers. You never stayed out too late. You stayed at home and read a book or drew instead of exploring the neighborhood. You didn’t talk to the cool new girl in school because she might talk you into doing something dangerous. You never snuck out of the house to attend parties as a teen. You never tried a cigarette or drank some wine coolers when one of your friends pulled them out at a sleepover. You didn’t talk to cute boys because they probably wouldn’t notice you anyway and if they did, they’d just want to talk you into doing something that went against the rules.

When you’d had a choice of where to apply for college, you’d chosen a smaller state school instead of taking the risk of applying to the more prestigious New York Academy of Art. You shouldn’t take the risk you’d told yourself. It was better to take the safer bet.

When it came time to find a job you took an offer at a greeting card company instead of taking some time off to actually give the serious artist thing a try.

When it came to getting a place to live you chose the plainer less risky apartment where you neighbor was a grandmother and her cat, not the fun apartment in the trendy neighborhood where young hip people your age hung out.

You didn’t get a dog like you wanted because the responsibility of owning a dog was a risk. You stuck to goldfish who never lived longer than a few months.

You rode the same train every day to work and took the same routes home. You ate at the same diners and shopped for groceries at the same stores. You bought your clothing at the same shops and chose the less fancy options when it came to your wardrobe. Plain unassuming clothing was the safer bet. You should dress sensibly. It was better to not attract attention to yourself. You got your hair cut and styled at the same salon. You got your nails done at the same salon. You kept your appearance neat and proper, nothing outrageous.

You’d lived by the motto: Don’t attract attention to yourself. Stay safe, stay unassuming.

When it came to dating you tried to keep things reliable, you tried to date outside of waiting for the matching process to work. The men you’d chosen though were always safe unassuming dates. Guys who didn’t attract attention to themselves. Quiet guys who followed the rules, just like you.

Of course, your attempts to date didn’t go anywhere, mostly because you knew it’d be nearly impossible to get someone to commit without being their soulmate.

That had been okay though. It had been safe. Being safe was important. The world was scary and unreliable. You should stick to routines to balance the unreliability of the world.

Finding your soulmate had shaken that sense of routine though. Your life was changing. It was time to change with it.

Your world was changing; the thought seemed to run through your brain. Finding your soulmate was changing every aspect of your life.

You were leaving your apartment. You were leaving New York for California. You were leaving your family. You were leaving your job. You were leaving everything you knew.

It was okay though. Yes, it was scary, but you knew no matter what you’d have your soulmate.

You felt your heart flutter at this thought. Your soulmate.

Dan hadn’t been what you were expecting when you’d gotten that confirmation letter that your match had been found.

You felt grateful that Dan was your match though.

You couldn’t imagine a better soulmate though you’d only been in one another’s lives less than a full week now. Dan was, he was amazing. He was sweet, funny, creative, smart, unique, handsome, he was a huge nerd really. He was Dan, there was no other way you could think to describe this thought.

Dan was Dan, he was one of a kind, and he was yours. Your soulmate.

No matter how scary leaving your job and moving across the country might seem you knew you’d have Dan there by your side. He wanted you there with him, that was enough to make things seem less intimidating.

You took another deep breath trying to ignore your supervisor’s secretary’s occasional snuck glance your way. You knew she knew just why you’d been out of work most of the week. The news had probably spread around the office.

You could imagine what had been said (YN) who had been so alone all this time had finally found her soulmate. She wasn’t so unmatchable after all. She wasn’t one of the unfortunate ones. What was her soulmate like? How old was he? Was he fat or thin? Was he rich or poor? Why had it taken so long to match him to you?

You knew the secretary was a terrible gossip and was most likely hoping you’d be so overjoyed by the match you’d found that you’d let information slip about your soulmate. You refused to give her the satisfaction though, even if everything in you wanted to scream about how wonderful Dan was from the rooftops.

You shifted in your seat again the office as busy as it always was.

Dear Greetings Greeting Card Company was located in a trendy office space downtown. The company was one of the largest greeting card companies in the country aside from the usual big hitter Hallmark. The office was nice; filled with big windows and sleek furniture. Elevators dinged as people milled about the office working hard.

The weeks after Matching Day were always busy. Everyone was scrambling to prepare ideas to pitch for next years cards. Workers busied themselves hoping that their designs would be chosen to remain on the next years shelves. A chosen few classics always remained out on the shelves every Matching Day. The competition of whose cards would remain was always tense.

Luckily that competition was more between the writers than the artists. The writers came up the all the sweet words to go on the cards, the artists just drew samples that could accompany those words.

You crossed and uncrossed your legs the dress pants and nice ballet flats you’d chosen to wear today thankfully managing to avoid becoming damp with the snow outside. Dan had driven you to work this morning dropping you off with a lingering kiss and insisting he’d busy himself until you were done.

You were supposed to meet for lunch where you’d discuss plans to call a moving company and plan out the trip out to Los Angeles.

So far, the plans had run smoothly. Though Dan had been a little reluctant when you’d declined his offer to pay for all the moving expenses and the trip to Los Angeles.

In the end you’d made a compromise. Dan would pay the movers; you’d pay the rental cost for a moving truck. Dan would buy the moving boxes. You’d pay for meals on the way to Los Angeles. Dan would pay for gas. You’d split the cost for motel rooms.

It was a fair compromise and you’d been relieved Dan had relented and allowed you to share the cost of things.

You understood why he wanted to pay. He was just following instinct; wanting to take care of his soulmate and get her home to him. You’d probably feel the same if you were in his shoes. It didn’t seem fair though; letting him take on the moving expenses.

You were relieved it hadn’t created tension between you. It had been easy to find a compromise. You guessed soulmates really were able to work well together.

You resisted the urge to frown as the door to your supervisor’s office opened a thin balding man sticking his head out the door and speaking. “Miss (YLN). Please come in.”

You took a deep breath as you stood. It was time.

Things were changing. You were changing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Dan did his best to busy himself after dropping you off at work. He stopped and bought himself a cup of coffee as he busied himself responding to unanswered texts from friends and work responsibilities.

He was relieved that the people in his life seemed to understand his slow response. Everyone knew he’d left LA to meet with is soulmate. Everyone had been understanding that he needed to take a few weeks to attend to this.

He was even more relieved that everyone had understood that he might need to extend that time off to help his soulmate move and get her settled in.

He knew that asking for some time wasn’t a big deal. Arin had been after him to take some time off. The channel would be fine he’d insisted. Brian had told him NSP would be fine as well.

Dan was supposed to take his time. Dan was supposed to take a break. Dan needed a break. Dan didn’t like to admit that he needed a break. 

Dan had been committed to being a workaholic for as long as he could remember, at least when it came to making NSP work…and then when the Grumps had fallen on his lap. There were songs to be written and episodes to be recorded and about a million other responsibilities to attend to when it came to his career.

Dan had a tendency to neglect other areas of his life to focus on his career. He was determined to build his career; to find his success, to create music and entertainment. All he’d ever wanted was to entertain.

Everything else in his life could tend to fade away into the background when it came to attending to his career.

He knew that this behavior would most likely have to take a backseat now though. He had a soulmate to think about now, someone who would need his attention. He couldn’t place you in the backseat while he attended to his career.

He’d have to find a compromise, a way to balance you and his career.

He could admit he was worried. He knew his life wasn’t a typical one. It would be hard for you to adjust to how strange and stressing the demands of his career could be. He was willing to do what it took to make it as easy as possible for you to adjust though. You were his soulmate after all, he would do anything to make you happy.

After he finished his coffee and attended to all his most pertinent texts and emails, he found himself wandering the area trying to keep himself occupied.

He knew you weren’t working a full shift. You were going in and quitting, packing up all your things and calling him to come get you. It shouldn’t take you too long.

Dan found himself wandering into a shop not far from the coffee shop. Dan decided what better way to keep himself entertained than to at least window shop. The shop seemed to have a wide variety of things clothing, décor, art and art supplies, and books. Maybe he could find you a book. You liked books. Or better yet he could maybe find you some art supplies.

Dan wasn’t sure how he found himself standing where he was standing though. He felt his heart do a flip as he stared down at the shimmering pieces of jewelry sitting out on a display.

He was relieved that the sales person seemed to be too busy talking with another customer to pay any mind to the tall scruffy looking man staring down mesmerized by the selection lost in thought.

The ring caught his eyes and no matter how hard Dan tried he couldn’t tear his vision from it. The ring was simple; silver band with an opal like jewel nestled into the center of it. The jewel wasn’t large but it wasn’t a chip either. The ring was delicate; classy but unique.

It wasn’t too expensive. It was actually on sale.

Dan felt his cheeks flush as he found himself unable to look away from the ring. Should he buy it? The thought struck him his cheeks flushing darker.

Was it too soon for jewelry?

He had wanted to get you a romantic token of some sort. A ring was about as romantic as it got.

It wasn’t like he was proposing, but what if you thought he was? You’d already agreed that you wanted to wait a little while to get engaged.

A ring could just be a ring though. It could just be a token of how he felt…how he was falling for you…how he’d fallen for you the second he’d taken you into his arms back at that government office earlier this week. The ring could be something special you could pass on to your future children. The ring could be something for you to stare down on and think about him and the moments you’d shared. It could be a token of the lives you were beginning as soulmates.

Would he be expected to get himself a ring to? Should he? Would you want him to get a ring? Would that be too weird this soon?

He felt his cheeks somehow turn even darker as the sales person finally noticed him fast to speak. “Looking for a gift for your soulmate?”

Dan cleared his throat almost wanting to deny it. He knew it’d be obvious he was lying though.

He spoke tearing his eyes from the ring. “I was wondering if you had any art supplies.”

The salesperson raised a well-manicured eyebrow the woman looking at him like he’d grown a second head. She kept professional though as she spoke. “We have oil paints. Charvin brand. It’s one of our best sellers.”

Dan cleared his throat again running a hand through his wild curls the floof not even being flattened for a second. “What about a sketch book…and some pencils…like some charcoals or…I don’t know much about art…my soulmate…she’s an artist though. I wanted to get her some art supplies…something nice…like maybe a nicer sketch book…something more than what she could get at a craft store.”

The salesperson nodded her head quickly realizing she could probably make multiple sales here. “Wonderful. Follow me I’ll get you everything you’re looking for.”

Dan moved to follow her that shiny ring catching his sight once again. He felt the words leave his lips before he could stop them. “Do you think you could wrap this up too? Maybe in a ring box…do you actually think you could wrap all of this…I saw you offer a gift wrapping option.”

The salesperson smiled all too eager to agree. “Certainly.”

…………………

Your supervisor hadn’t been surprised that you were quitting. He seemed to have been expecting it. You guessed you weren’t the first person to quit and pack up upon meeting your soulmate.

In the end you’d cashed out the modest amount of money that had been invested into your 401k though you’d had to pay a penalty considering you were under fifty-nine. You’d packed up the few modest belongings you kept at your cubicle.

You said goodbye to no one as you left. There was no one to say goodbye to. You’d kept to yourself at work. You hadn’t had much in common with your coworkers anyhow given that they’d all been married or had soulmates while you remained unmatched.

When Dan arrived, you were all too happy to hand over your box of belongs placing it in the back seat of his rented car.

You soaked up the heat relieved as Dan turned on the seat warmer the second you closed the door behind you.

Dan spoke his hand sneaking across the armrest he giving you an anxious smile. “Did it go okay?”

“It went well. He seemed to be expecting it.” You replied relieved.

You’d been afraid your supervisor would see you as being irresponsible leaving a job you’d done so well in.

Dan gave your hand a squeeze as he pulled away from the office building you taking once final glance at your former place of employment.

Dan spoke clearing his throat. “So, are you hungry?”

You nodded your head eagerly having skipped breakfast this morning despite Dan’s attempts to at least shove toast your way. “Very.”

“Good, me too. I know a diner not far from here.” Dan replied giving your hand another squeeze.

You felt your heart flip at the action. Somehow a simple hold of the hand told you everything was going to be okay.

The diner really wasn’t too far from your former office Dan and you found a seat and placed your orders Dan and you both thankful for the warmth indoors.

Though no more snow had fallen from the sky the outside was still bitterly cold. The snow that had fallen the days before remained on the ground chilling the air.

Dan spoke as he took a sip of Pepsi. “I managed to text my mom this morning. She and my family are all set to meet at your parents Saturday night.”

You nodded your head hoping your families would get along. You couldn’t help but to feel a bit nervous to meet Dan’s family. This was your soulmate after all. You’d heard about soulmates who had in-laws who didn’t approve. It wasn’t pretty.

You shook the idea of Dan’s family hating you from your mind. These people had raised Dan, Dan adored them. They had to be wonderful.

You spoke clearing your throat. “My mother will probably cook far too much food…she’s probably going to send tupperwares of food home with us.”

Dan chuckled fast to speak. “My mother would do the same if my grandmother didn’t beat her to it.”

He spoke again the mention of “home” sparking his conversation. “While you were getting ready this morning, I did a quick google search of moving companies. I think Moore and Sons looks pretty good…I mean we’d still have to rent the U-Haul but they’d pack it up for us.”

You took a sip of your own soda unable to stop yourself from asking. “Do you know how to drive a U-Haul…I didn’t think to even ask.”

Dan felt his cheeks flush remembering the last time he’d driven a U-Haul. “Yeah…I mean the last time I drove one I was in my early twenties and…. it all kind of went awry, but I should be fine.”

“What do you mean by awry?” You blurted out noticing the distinct pink hue Dan’s skin had taken.

That pink hue grew darker Dan clearing his throat. He knew there was no avoiding it. It was one of his sister’s favorite stories to tell to embarrass Dan. “I uh…I was helping my friend move and I was super super high….it was back during my championship pot smoking days, but uh…anyway I didn’t understand what those signs on overpasses were about…the height notices…I drove the U-Haul under an overpass and it got stuck.”

You widened your eyes at this information the “got stuck” part sticking out more than the pot part. He’d already told you about his championship pot smoking years. “It got stuck?”

Dan nodded taking another sip of Pepsi. “Yeah…I was driving and I heard this scrapping noise…and then…the truck just wouldn’t move. I blocked a shit load of traffic and people were honking and getting pissed…It was winter and I didn’t have any gloves. I got so cold I couldn’t feel my hands and this couple felt sorry for me and gave me some mittens…it was snowing in Philly and I didn’t have a good coat.”

Dan paused relieved that you seemed to have more of a look of pity than one of thinking he was a moron. He spoke again shrugging his shoulders. “The police were called because of the situation…I uh..I had pot in my sock…but thank God they didn’t search me…they didn’t notice how high I was either…mostly they just thought I was a dumb kid, which I was…but uh yeah they had to laser the top off the back of the moving truck to get it unstuck. The cops gave me a ride to a diner where I could call my mom to come get me….and I uh…I kind of cried when my mom got there because I was embarrassed and freaked out. My mom took me to eat and brought me a coat…she made everything seem okay even though she knew I was stoned and scared. My friend was pretty pissed, which I guess they had the right to be.”

You reached across the table giving Dan’s hand a squeeze Dan relieved that you at least weren’t judging past Dan’s lapse in judgement. He spoke voicing this thought out loud. “I haven’t always made wise choices…I have more high Dan stories. I went to Trinidad once…had some crazy times there. My friends and I smoked a garbage bag filled with shitty weed.”

He was relieved that you only shook your head a small smile crossing your lips. “You’ve had a unique life Danny.”

Dan let out a small nervous laugh nodding his head. “I guess I have. You’re okay with it?”

You gave his hand another squeeze a small frown crossing your features. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dan shrugged his shoulders a small smile crossing his lips his stomach rolling. “I don’t know…I guess I just want to be ya know…like less than you hoped for in a soulmate….especially the stuff about my past…I’ve done some things that people might judge me for. I know I’m probably not what you grew up dreaming about being matched with.”

You shook your head fast to reject this comment. “I’m not disappointed. You’re kind, funny, interesting, creative, loving, tenderhearted, intelligent…even if you’ve made some questionable choices, handsome, and giving. You’re more than I could have hoped for when I thought about what I wanted my soulmate to be like.”

Dan gave you a relieved smile resisting the urge to attempt to lean across the table and press his lips to yours. “You’re way more than what I hoped for when I thought about my soulmate. You’re so much better than what I hoped for.”

“I don’t know about that.” You blurted out it Dan’s turn to shake his head as he spoke again.

“You are, you’re kind and creative and pretty and sexy and you’re smart. You’re so giving…you’re so brave too you’re giving up your entire life to follow me to Los Angeles. That’s a pretty courageous move. You care about your family I can hear it when you talk about your brother. You’re more unique than you allow yourself to be. I can see it when I walk into your apartment…when I see what you chose to decorate your home with. You so much more than I could have hoped for in a soulmate. I feel like you understand me. I feel like you just accept me for what and who I am. I need that more than anything.”

You felt your cheeks flush unsure of how Dan could see all those things. You guessed if your soulmate believed them then they had to be true.

“I want to be everything you need.” You blurted out the words leaving your lips before you had a chance to stop them.

Dan gave your hand a squeeze nodding his head. “You are. I hope I can be the same for you.”

You didn’t have time to respond to this reassuring him that he was more than living up to this, as a teenage girl approached the booth you sat at.

She spoke staring down at Dan her eyes wide. “Are you Danny Sexbang?”

Dan felt his cheeks flush knowing he’d probably been lucky it had taken this long for him to noticed by a fan.

He nodded his head refusing to shrug the teen off. Even if all he wanted was to soak up his time with his soulmate, he wasn’t going to be a jerk to a fan. “Yes I am.”

“I’m a huge fan. Can I have a selfie? And can you sign my receipt?” The girl exclaimed her eyes growing wider.

She paused her jaw dropping as she took notice of you at the table and Dan’s and your still enclosed hands.

You almost wanted to yank your hand away as the girl spoke “Is this your soulmate? I saw your post on your Instagram, you said you were going to meet her. This is her right?”

Dan almost wanted to lie; to say you were just friends despite your enclosed hands. He wasn’t sure how you’d feel about the attention. You might view the attention as an invasion of your privacy. That was something you hadn’t even gotten to discuss yet. How to navigate your privacy with his public presence?

Dan couldn’t force himself to lie. It seemed wrong, denying that you were his soulmate. The thought of denying it made him feel sick to his stomach.

He spoke unable to meet your eyes out of fear that you’d be upset. “Yes, this is her.”

He paused cringing at the overexcited squeal that left the girls’ lips. You felt your cheeks flush feeling a bit alien as the girl stared at you in awe.

Was this what Dan’s everyday life was like? Is this what your life would be like now?

Dan was fast to speak knowing that he had to draw a line fast, before things got out of hand.

“Can you do me a favor though?”

He paused again the girl nodding her head. “Of course, anything at all.”

Dan cleared his throat giving your hand a squeeze fast to show you that he had this all handled. “Can you keep quiet about the soulmate thing…we kind of want to go public with this on our own time.”

The girl looked somewhat disappointed with this request but thankfully nodded her head. “Okay, no problem. I understand. I won’t tell anyone.”

Dan gave her a thankful smile hoping that she wasn’t lying to him. He really wanted to deal with this on his own terms, not because a fan forced him to talk about it. “Thank so much. So, about that selfie?”

The girl was satisfied with a few selfies and an autographed receipt.

Dan felt his cheeks flush as the teen left giving you both some privacy. “Sorry about that.”

“Does that happen often?” The words left your lips you unsure how to feel about this. It just seemed so strange.

Dan seemed so normal. You’d almost forgotten that this was the same man you’d watched perform on stage from your space in a crowd of hundreds.

Even when Dan talked about his work you didn’t put much thought into the fans that came along with that work.

It had become easy to think of him as Leigh Daniel Avidan your soulmate, not Danny Sexbang the singer and entertainer your brother and other fans were so obsessed with. 

Dan cleared his throat nodding his head. “Yeah…I mean I don’t have ya know…like paparazzi following me and it doesn’t get too crazy, but people do approach me.”

He spoke again hoping he hadn’t fucked up somehow. “I’m sorry about the Instagram thing. I made the post pretty soon after I got my confirmation letter without really thinking about it…I was just so excited. I guess I didn’t think about the fact that people would want to meet my soulmate eventually…like I said, I was just really excited…sometimes I overshare. It’s hard to figure out what I want private and what I want to share sometimes. Personal stuff about my life slips out of my mouth and it’s usually too late to take it back.”

You nodded your head still finding the entire situation mind boggling. You spoke at least wanting to soothe him somehow. He looked a little like a kicked puppy at the moment, clearly afraid you were angry with him. “I guess I can’t blame you for being excited.”

Dan nodded his head as he spoke again. “We don’t have to ya know…go public or anything. It’s up to you…If you’re okay with me like making a post about us and us finding the way to balance things we can figure it out…It’ll be up to you how much you want to interact or if you want to interact with anyone at all. We can work together to make sure we both feel comfortable…or we can just not go public at all I can keep things on the downlow…just say that yes, we met and we’re together but that you prefer to keep your privacy. We can protect your privacy if that’s what you want…I can learn to be vague about the details of our lives if you want. We can be discreet and I won’t be upset or offended by it at all.”

You felt your stomach churn debating your options. It wouldn’t be easy to keep things on the downlow.

People were naturally curious. Dan’s fans already knew he’d gone to meet his soulmate. They’d start to ask questions and wouldn’t stop asking until they got some kind of answer.

Even if Dan asked for your privacy to be respected some people still might push. People would always push for more information. It was the cult of celebrity. People could feel entitled to that kind of information.

Besides it wouldn’t be easy to keep you a secret forever. Eventually someone would find out. It wasn’t as though Dan and you could get married and start a family and maintain secrecy about you. You couldn’t hide from the public, not forever.

Hiding things wasn’t a long-term solution.

You didn’t want to hide from the world. You were Dan’s soulmate.

That post Dan had made had expressed how excited he was to have found you. You didn’t want to silence his excitement.

Whether you liked it or not you were being forced into the spotlight.

You made your choice as you spoke. “You can make a post updating everyone….we can find a way to balance everything…I’m not sure I want to you know…like be a public person or whatever…that’s not my place, but I don’t want you to have to hide me…or hide things your excited about when it comes to me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have no choice. I know it’s a weird situation.” Dan blurted out his stomach in knots.

This was one part of the whole soulmate scenario he hadn’t quite figured out how to deal with.

It was unavoidable though. He lived a public life. His soulmate would have to find a way to navigate her way through that.

“I’m sure. It is odd…but I’m willing to follow your lead on this.” You replied giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Dan gave you a thankful smile a smidge of anxiety still swirling in his gut. “Thank you…I’ll be honest…I’ve never had to take a lead on something like this…I mean…clearly I’ve never had a soulmate…but I’ve dated before.”

He paused cringing relieved that you didn’t seem to be bothered by this, though he knew that it would be foolish to think you would be.

He spoke again clearing his throat. “I’m not 100 percent sure what steps to take. I just don’t want you to ever feel like you don’t have a choice in this. I don’t want it to be something that you have to force. I just don’t want you to be unhappy. I don’t want to lose you over this. I just found you. I can’t lose you over this.”

You gave him a tight smile nodding your head surprised by how easy it was for you to provide him with reassurance. “I don’t feel forced to do this. You aren’t going to lose me. I just…I know this part of your life…it’s unavoidable. It is what it is. You’re my soulmate Danny, I am willing to work with you to find what works for us. There’s no rule book to follow…we can find what works for us. If you don’t know where to lead then we’ll figure out how to lead together. I want to be everything you need, remember?”

Dan gave you a smile this comment almost making him weepy. You understood. You weren’t going anywhere. “You’re everything I need baby, everything.”

You felt yourself grow weepy as well Dan fast to speak his cheeks flushing. “So, can I make a post? I mean…is that okay. I won’t tag you or say your last name or anything like that.”

You nodded your head managing to make a joke to ease your own anxiety. “As long as you don’t use a bad picture of me, then yes.”

Dan managed to chuckle the joke easing his own nerves. “There are no bad photos of you.”

He pulled out his cell phone it taking him a moment to find a picture. It had been taken the day before when he’d taken you to dinner at a Thai food place.

You’d sat cuddled close together in a booth when Dan had taken the photo of you both.

He opened his Instagram app making the post surprised by how easy it was to find the words. It only took a few sentences. That was all that was needed for now. “I want everyone to meet my soulmate (YN). I’ve finally found her, and I’m not letting her go.”

Dan gave you a nervous smile showing you the post you nodding your head in approval before he pressed the share button.

There was no going back now.

Dan put his phone back down his hand returning to yours as you spoke. “We’ll both lead.”

Dan nodded his head in agreement the words soothing his nerves.

You would both lead.


	6. Reassurance

“WTF WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOUR SOULMATE WAS DANNY FREAKING SEXBANG!!!!” The text message shone far too brightly at you far too early in the morning.

You turned down the brightness on your cell phone as you heard a groan beside you the bothersome light unquestionably disturbing the snoozing man beside you.

You typed back a quick message a little unsure of what exactly to say in response to that. You could only come up with one word. “Sorry”

A few dots appeared on the screen indicating that a response was being formulated. The dots appeared and disappeared before reappearing again before you finally got a response. “This seriously can’t be happening. This has got to be a joke…Danny Sexbang is your soulmate…seriously he’s your soulmate. I logged into Instagram and saw that photo he posted splashed all over the place. People raided your social media and posted a ton of pics you all over Instagram. People are freaking out about my sister being Danny Sexbang’s soulmate. People have started freaking messaging me on Instagram…I guess they saw pics of us together and saw that we follow each other and have the same last name. I had to private my page. People were getting weird….Your face is all over Tumblr and Reddit too. People are freaking out hard.”

You let out a soft sigh cringing at this bit of information. To be honest you’d only peeked at Instagram once and it had been one time too many. People had found your Instagram profile pretty easily even though Dan hadn’t tagged you. People had already begun combing through it commenting on just about every one of your photos and sending you direct messages. You hadn’t quite worked up the nerve to open too many of the messages. You’d only made it through two before you’d had to stop. It just felt so alien, it felt almost unreal to be honest.

People were fawning over you and it felt absolutely undeserved…Dan might deserve the praise…he’d worked hard to find success so he did deserve praise, but you couldn’t help but to feel that you most definitely did not deserve praise. You hadn’t done a thing to deserve attention. You just happened to get matched with Dan. It wasn’t something you had to work for, it wasn’t some talent. It was fate. It seemed silly to praise you for being matched with Dan.

You had to wonder how Dan must cope with this amount of feedback; both the overwhelmingly positive and the overwhelmingly negative. You knew you’d certainly have to learn how to cope with public opinion. This was Dan’s world and there was no escaping it

The responses to you seemed to be mixed. There had been a lot of excitement and joy. People thought you were cute and pretty and they fawned over Dan’s genuine smile in the photo he’d posted of the two of you together. They fawned over your outfits and they commented on the few photos of your art you’d worked up the nerve to post a long time ago. They’d even commented on a photo of your family’s cats.

There’d definitely been some backlash though. People commented that you were plain and that you weren’t what they expected. Someone had said you were ugly another person had commented that you were chunky and short. You’d definitely spotted an “It’s not fair she got him. She isn’t really even that pretty. She’s kind of average. He deserved better. He waited for so long to be matched with his soulmate and he got her. The matching program is so stupid.”

You’d felt a little embarrassed as Dan had taken your phone from you quickly hitting the delete button on a few comments his lips pressing to your temple as he spoke. “Don’t pay any attention to it…I know that’s easier said than done, but trust me. It’s a road you don’t want to go down baby. Just delete that garbage and forget it. They don’t know you. They don’t get to be acknowledged.”

You’d done your best to do just what Dan was suggesting. Yes, the cruel words had been a hit to your ego, but you had quickly realized Dan had a point. They didn’t know you. They didn’t deserve to have your time.

You’d been working hard to follow Dan’s lead. Dan wasn’t responding to any of it and neither were you.

You felt guilt gnaw away at your insides fearing your little brother had seen some of this backlash. You typed a quick message. “Sorry, just don’t let it get to you. It’s not worth the drama. Just don’t acknowledge it.”

“I still can’t believe it’s him. He’s your soulmate. This can’t be happening. People wouldn’t stop asking me about you and asking if I met Dan yet. It’s so weird. This is all so weird. Danny Sexbang is your soulmate.”

You let out a soft sigh clearly able to see that your younger brother was getting caught up a loop and more than likely was getting himself more and more riled up by the second. You attempted to defuse the situation as you typed back a reply trying to show your brother that Dan was a normal man and not some Rockstar god. “It’s just Dan, his name is Dan Avidan. He’s a completely normal guy who is honestly kind of a dork. He’s about to turn forty. He likes what honestly can be best described as dad-music and he likes D&D and Game of Thrones, and he has a sensitive stomach so he has to watch what he eats. He likes green tea ice cream. He likes dogs and sports and spending time with his family. He’s a normal guy, not a magical being I swear. He just has an odd job, but other than that he’s a normal guy.”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY HE’S NORMAL, HE’S DANNY FREAKING SEXBANG???!!”

You sighed at the reply; you knew Robert had kind of a hero worship for Dan. You couldn’t help but to feel a little guilty that he’d found out your soulmate was the same guy in the posters he had plastered up on his bedroom walls.

He had clung a bit to Dan and NSP given his own troubles in school. Kids at school were a little mean to him. He was socially awkward and a little too smart for his own good. He had a very very small social circle but for the most part he kept to himself. NSP and Game Grumps had given your brother a sense of belonging and acceptance.

Finding out that the man he hero worshiped was his sister’s soulmate seemed to be hard for him to come to grips with.

“I promise he’s a normal guy, you’ll see. Trust me you’ll meet him and his family at dinner tonight and will see he’s totally a normal guy.”

More dots appeared on your screen before a message popped up. “He’s Danny Freaking Sexbang. Danny Sexbang is coming to my house. Mom’s making him Italian food…with the family cookbook…that’s why she had to buy ground turkey to make lasagna…she said your soulmate had a sensitive stomach and his family was Jewish so she couldn’t use ground pork…he’s the Dan she was talking to on the phone last night!”

You sighed remembering how Dan had gently taken your cell the night before as your mother had called with questions about diet restrictions. You’d watched not helping but to gawk as Dan talked to your mother like they were the oldest of friends.

No one could say that Dan didn’t know how to turn on the charm when he needed it. Your mother had cooed over what a sweetheart Dan seemed to be as Dan reassured her that yes ground turkey would work just fine in the giant Italian meal she’d decided to make.

Dan had given you a grin chuckling at your still gawking expression as he’d hung up ending the phone call with your smitten mother. “What can I say, moms love me.”

You sighed as your brother sent another text. “DANNY FREAKING SEXBANG IS COMING TO DINNER TONIGHT! He’s gonna be in our house…he’s going to see my room probably. I have so many posters, he’s probably going to think I’m some kind of stalker fanboy.”

You frowned your attention being pulled from your screen as Danny Freaking Sexbang himself began to speak his somewhat chapped lips pressing to the back your neck his voice drowsy and delirious sounding. “Too early, no phone baby, no phones, just sleep.”

“He’s a normal guy I promise. Don’t worry so much. He knows you’re a fan. I don’t think some posters will creep him out.” You typed as Dan continued to litter the back of your neck with kisses.

Dan spoke again his hand running underneath your shirt caressing your sides as he spoke trying to coax you to abandon your phone and turn your attention to him. “No phones baby, just Dan, no more texting, only Danny.”

You couldn’t help but to sink into Dan’s touch his voice still drowsy as he continued to speak obviously a little goofy from exhaustion. “No more phones, just Danny, Dan and snuggles, no texts.”

You managed to send one more text before putting your cell on do not disturb. “Stop obsessing Robert, Dan is just a normal guy. He’s a nice guy and he’s going to love you. Just relax. I love you okay, get some sleep pls. I know you’ve been up all night long.”

You placed your phone screen-down telling yourself that your brother would sort it out himself. Right now, you had a cuddly soulmate who wanted your attention and who were you to deny him of it.

You turned around Dan letting out a low “yay” under his breath eagerly pulling you closer towards him. You reached up managing to smooth back a few stray curls from his face his dry curls making a crunchy noise as you failed to smooth them successfully. You were at least able to see his eyes now. “Happy now?”

“So fucking happy.” Dan murmured his lips pressing to yours you both frowning slightly at the morning breath you’d both been blessed with.

Dan pulled back a huff leaving his lips as he began to wake up a little more. “Who were you texting anyway? It’s almost six am baby.”

You let out a heavy sigh rolling your eyes ever so slightly. “My little brother.”

Dan managed to give you a small crooked grin as he replied to this information. “Oh, guess he saw Instagram then.”

“Yep.” You replied unsure if you wanted to even begin to broach the Instagram conversation.

You spoke again wanting to try to avoid it as much as possible. “Maybe once he meets you, he’ll calm down.”

Dan let out a drowsy chuckle shaking his head. “Or he’ll just hyperventilate every time I get too close.”

Dan paused shaking his head again as he spoke. “It wouldn’t the first time I got that reaction.”

You began to play with Dan’s curls continuing to stroke the wild curls failing to tame them even the slightest as you spoke. “He’ll just have to learn to get used to you I guess.”

Dan noticed your tone of voice the frown crossing your features. He managed to speak not helping but to sink into your touch as you continued to absentmindedly stroke his hair. “I know he’ll get used to me. Once he sees what a dork, I am the starstruckness will wear off.”

You gave him a tight smile spotting his attempts at humor to calm you. You managed to press your lips to his as you spoke. “You are kind of a dork.”

“I’m your dork.” Dan replied a groan leaving his lips as you began to massage his scalp. You chuckled as you watched his eyes flutter shut clearly in heaven at the moment. He liked scalp massages; you’d have to remember that.

You let out a soft sigh trying to pull your brain from worrying too much and focus on the moment with Dan, cuddling with your soulmate enjoying one another’s company. You spoke unable to stop yourself from speaking out loud. “My brother’s just….he struggles you know? He’s kind of a loner. Kids are mean to him…teenagers are assholes I mean, you remember how bad high school was. I just don’t want him to deal with any of the backlash online about us…I mean…he’s not just panicking over you being you…he’s kind of panicked over the whole situation…He’s attached to me and seeing people react is kind of getting to him….he’s sensitive. I know me leaving for L.A. is going to make things harder. I’m the one he does stuff with; I mean he doesn’t really have a core social group at all…I’m the one who gets him out of the house.”

Dan let out a heavy sigh his heart aching. He didn’t like seeing you worry. It made his stomach churn. He didn’t know what he’d do if someone you loved suffered all because of who he was. He pressed his lips to your temple wanting to do anything to make it better. “I can talk to him if you want…reassure him, teach him how to deal if things ever get bad.”

You felt your heart swoon at this offer. If you weren’t already falling hard for Dan you were almost sure that offer would have done it. “I think that would be great. Thank you.”

Dan gave you a small smile your approval making his heart sing. He pressed his lips to yours not helping but to deepen the kiss the both of you reluctantly pulling back as he spoke. “As far as you moving to Los Angeles…maybe he could come visit us for a few weeks this summer…you said he likes the aquarium…we could take him to one in L.A. We could take him to the Natural History Museum too. Maybe we’ll take him for sushi too and like maybe to the beach or something. We could do something special for him…give him a good trip to help ease the bad shit.”

You felt your heart swoon all the more unable to stop yourself from pressing your lips to his you pulled back from the kiss the words falling out of your lips. “How are you so sweet?”

Dan felt a smile cross his lips the words falling from him before he had a chance to stop them. “I haven’t always been sweet, believe me just ask some of my exes.”

He felt his cheeks flush mentally cursing for his choice in comment. He cleared his throat knowing that there was no turning back now. He spoke clearing his throat. “I mean…you know how long I waited to find a soulmate…I kind of had a hard time committing when I knew you were out there somewhere. It didn’t seem fair you know…committing to someone when I knew I could find you. I dated around a lot…sometimes it was just sex…I mean…I got around.”

He paused cringing even more at that comment. He was fast to speak. “Sorry…that’s probably TMI.”

He was relieved as you chuckled pressing your lips to his reassuring him. “I mean…you’re thirty-nine Danny, I didn’t expect you to be a virgin.”

Dan snorted nodding his head relieved that you weren’t turned off by his comment. “If it makes it any better, I didn’t lose my virginity until I was like twenty-three….and it was to a friend in total non-relationship setting. I wanted to wait for my soulmate…but ya know, it wasn’t happening and…I guess I wanted to experience some things…I won’t lie to you…I have experienced a lot of things since then.”

He paused again wanting to yank the bedsheets over his head and hide from this entire conversation. It felt as though the more he spoke the worst it got.

Dan took a deep breath knowing that he was too far in to back out now. He managed to speak up. “I wasn’t a total manwhore all the time…I mean, yeah I kind of had friends with benefits most of the time…but sometimes I tried for something serious…there’s been a few serious girlfriends. I mean you know how I hoped to find my soulmate naturally…let fate do the work before the government found her. It never worked though…I usually wound up breaking hearts. Girls just figured out I couldn’t commit to them…I was an ass about it sometimes, especially when I was younger. I just disappeared on one girl…she became cold and I disappeared.”

He paused relieved that you weren’t yanking away from him. You were simply watching him your fingers still massaging his scalp soothing him clearly able to sense that he needed you to hear him out without judgement.

He spoke again his stomach turning, there was no going back now. He’d unintentionally gotten himself into this conversation and he wasn’t getting out of it now. “My last relationship was pretty toxic…things got bad, and I didn’t handle it well. She wasn’t really the best for me either. I thought she was great at first. I mean she was gorgeous and she seemed really into me. I thought she was kind of good for me. I was hitting the gym and eating better. There were a lot of red flags I ignored though.”

Dan paused almost wanting to avoid your gaze. He knew it was a huge turn-off, talking about his ex, he needed to open up though, you were his soulmate. He should be able to open up about this. “I mean, Caroline…she was intense sometimes. She was a struggling actress and she was ambitious ya know…She was passionate about her career…I thought we had that in common, passion. She really pushed me to commit to her and I-I was lonely, I guess. So, I stopped dating around and tried to commit to her. Caroline pushed me into a lot of things honestly. I thought it was just making compromises though…ya know, letting her push me out of my comfort zone. My friends saw it, saw how she was…they really disliked her. I denied how unhappy I was though.”

He paused again shaking his head. “I knew I was getting older…knew my chances of finding a soulmate were getting thinner and thinner. I thought I should try to be happy with Caroline…ignore the red flags…ignore how unhappy I was. I kept telling myself I should be happy; I was dating a gorgeous sophisticated woman…I should be happy. Caroline kept pushing for me to make things with her public…talk about her on the Grumps…make some kind of statement about her…promote her career. I kept putting it off…I think deep down inside I knew she was using me. It pissed her off…she was pretty manipulative to be honest…I’d work up the nerve to break up with her but she’d talk me into taking her back…then the cycle would start again…she’d try to guilt me into making things public, but I just couldn’t do it. I just gave me a bad feeling…the thought of making things with her public…I think subconsciously I knew she was using me. She didn’t really like me, she liked what I could do for her. I mean…it isn’t the first time I’ve felt like a girl was using me. I kept ignoring it though, I know that’s pretty pathetic, but I guess I was just settling on her…telling myself that I wasn’t going to find my soulmate anyway.”

Dan paused again relieved that you only continued to stroke his hair your brow furrowing unable to stop yourself from feeling a sense of anger towards this Caroline. How could anyone use someone like Dan?

He was so sweet and so giving, how could someone manipulate him?

Dan spoke again not helping but to lean into your touch. He spoke it feeling good to get it all out. “It was time to test again, go and get tested for a soulmate again…Caroline didn’t want me to do it…told me I was disrespecting her. That if I loved her, I wouldn’t get tested. Told me I should pay the fine and refuse to test if I loved her at all. I didn’t love her though…. My bandmate…Brian. He’s the one who made me face reality. He pretty much called an intervention…got my friends together and got them to talk some sense into me. He made me take a good long look at how miserable Caroline made me…He told me I should take the test again…try to find my soulmate even if I knew it might not work again…trying and knowing I might fail was better than settling with Caroline. I called it off with Caroline and it was, it was pretty shitty. I told her to get out of my life and blocked her number. She told me I’d regret it, that I was an asshole and I was a terrible person who was just faking this nice guy persona for my fans. She told me I wouldn’t find my soulmate…that I’d be alone forever…tried to manipulate me into crawling back to her again. I refused…I got tested again…and that’s, that’s when I found you. It was the best decision I could have ever made; taking a chance and going for happiness.”

You continued to stroke Dan’s hair your heart aching, Dan was wonderful, how could someone treat him so badly? He’d just been in a toxic relationship. He wasn’t an asshole. He could never be a bad person.

Dan managed to speak his cheeks flushing embarrassment hitting him all the more. He couldn’t help but to fear he’d ruined a romantic moment with his big clumsy mouth. Why’d he have to mention sex and his ex?

He sighed knowing you would have found out about it eventually. Honesty was the best policy.

He spoke giving you a sheepish smile. “Sorry…that’s not exactly charming to have to hear. Pretty sure most people hate listening to their soulmate talk about their ex. Kind of ruined your compliment there huh?”

He was relieved as you pressed your lips to his, your voice soothing and reassuring. “I’m glad you told me. You didn’t ruin anything at all.”

You pulled back from the kiss continuing to reassure him. “Remind me to thank Brian for talking you into testing.”

Dan chuckled at this shaking his head. “Baby no, thanking him will just feed his ego. He’s already smug enough as it is.”

You laughed as well Dan’s anxiety lifting at the sight, he realizing that he didn’t completely wreck things.

He managed to speak a relieved laugh leaving his lips. “I was worried I screwed everything up…I mean to be honest I’ve always worried that my soulmate would be turned off by the fact that I’ve ya know…had experience…and I was freaked out you’d be even more turned off if you knew that I haven’t always been great at commitment.”

You shook your head your eyes rolling. “I don’t care about that Dan. You have a past, and that’s okay. It’s not that your bad at commitment…you were just waiting to find the right one…I don’t think anyone expected you to spend all that time alone. I don’t think it would be fair of me to get pissed when we weren’t even matched back then. To tell the truth, I kind of have failed to commit to guys too…I knew my soulmate was out there and…ya know. So, I get it. I understand.”

Dan grinned at this comment his anxieties fading. 

You pressed your lips back to his not helping but to want to do something to show him just how thankful you were for him. You understood now just how much of a big deal it was that he’d made his relationship with you public. He trusted you; trusted that you loved him for him, not for what he might or might not be capable of giving you.

You couldn’t help but to want to reassure him as well; let him know just how thankful you were that he opened up to you. You wanted to appreciate him. You wanted to show him you’d never treat him the way Caroline had treated him.

You pulled back from the kiss the words leaving your lips your heart slamming in your chest. “I want to make you feel good Danny.”

“You make me feel so good baby.” Dan blurted out his cheeks flushing as it hit his drowsy brain just what you meant by your comment.

He cleared his throat his cheeks a rosy shade of pink. “I’d really like that.”

You felt your own cheeks flush your lips pressing back to his. You moved a bit hesitantly easing your way into the passion. You shared soft kisses Dan allowing his hands to caress your body. You’d fallen asleep in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties the night before and Dan had thought you’d looked stunning. He’d quickly realized that if you looked this amazing in a t-shirt and some cotton panties you would probably short circuit his brain if you wore lingerie.

Dan moaned at the thought. He had a feeling you’d be stunning no matter what you wore, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of you wearing something silky or lacy made his heart race.

He allowed himself to get lost in the kisses the emotions spilling from him. You knew just what he’d been through with his last relationship and his commitment issues and you still wanted him. You still wanted him to be your soulmate even if he wasn’t perfect. You liked him just the way he was. You were stunning and you were all his. You wanted to make him feel good.

You moved your lips down his jawline pressing soft sucking kisses along his skin working your way down to his neck. Dan felt the moan leave his lips as you focused on his neck resisting the urge to leave your mark.

You were meeting at your parent’s place for dinner tonight, best not to give your soulmate hickeys before having dinner with your parents.

You allowed your lips to slide along his shoulder down to his chest pressing over his t-shirt your kisses soft and playful. Your lips reached his belly pushing his t-shirt up to press kissing along his stomach, his skin warm to the touch.

You took your time kissing him wanting to show just how much you adored him, especially after the story he’d told you. He deserved to feel loved. You wanted to show him you loved him without having to say the words.

You knew neither of you were quite ready to say those words just yet. The best you could was show him how you were beginning to feel through kisses and touches.

You began to lose your nerve as your kisses traveled lower reaching the waistband of his boxers. You could see just how tight his boxers had grown, his body clearly reacting to the attention you’d lavished on him.

He let soft moans spill from his lips clearly sinking into the sensation. Your lips were so soft against his skin. He was surprised by how worked up he was getting. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever gotten so worked up so easily.

Dan yanked himself out of the dazed pleasurable haze his brain had entered as he realized your kisses had stopped your breathing shallow as you attempted to work up the nerve to go further.

Dan gently placed a hand over the one you’d grasped his t-shirt with. He took your hand in his as he attempted to soothe you. He ran an oversized thumb soothingly along your palm his voice soft and reassuring ignoring his aching erection. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to baby. I won’t be upset if you change your mind. We can just cuddle if that’s all you’re comfortable with for now.”

You felt your cheeks grow rosy embarrassed that you’d allowed yourself to get psyched out. You wanted this. You wanted to please him. You couldn’t help but to feel lost though.

He was your soulmate and you just wanted to make him feel adored and amazing. 

You managed to speak finding it hard to express this out loud. “I want to. I just..I’m a little lost here.”

Dan felt the words leave his lips. “You’re not…I mean, you’ve ya know…done something like…this?”

You managed to speak knowing your cheeks were bright pink. “I’m not a virgin.”

Dan cleared his throat his cheeks just as pink.

You buried your face against Dan’s belly wanting to hide from the conversation for a moment. You were surprised as you felt Dan’s stomach vibrate. You glanced up at him to see a smile of his face as he tried to stifle his laughter.

He spoke running a hand through your hair smoothing back your bedhead his voice reassuring and amused. “I’m glad we’re both massive awkward dorks baby.”

You couldn’t hold back your own laugher quickly realizing that he was right. You were both awkward so of course your first sexual experience together would be somewhat awkward.

Dan continued to stroke your hair you both struggling to recover from your giggling fit. Once you’d both settled into a calm you began to feel your anxiety lift.

You stared up at Dan a small smile crossing your lips a hint of shyness still hanging over you. “So, do you think we can try this again?”

Dan gave you a grin knowing that he was nodding his head a bit too eagerly but he just couldn’t stop himself. “Fuck yes.”

You chuckled as he motioned to you his voice soft. “Come here, one kiss before you start.”

You moved back up his body your lips finding his the both of you sinking into the kiss. You managed to press your lips along Dan’s neck you moving with ease now that you’d laughed most of your anxiety away.

You moved down Dan’s body slowly trying to push him back into the lusty ease he’d sank into just a few moments earlier before you’d let your anxiety get the better of you.

You felt your cheeks flush as you came face to face with Dan’s crotch it clear that even the laughter hadn’t completely killed his boner.

You took a deep breath as Dan spoke his voice soft soothing you before you had a chance to second guess yourself again. “Just take your time baby. I’ll let you know if I dislike something. Just do what feels right.”

You took his advice slowly pressing your lips to his thighs taking your time pressing soft kisses along his skin the action working soft pleased sighs from Dan’s lips as you eased yourself into the main event.

You took a deep breath your fingers sliding underneath the waistband to Dan’s boxers taking another deep breath as you forced yourself to pull down. You worked his boxers down his long legs throwing them to the side of the bed.

You couldn’t stop yourself from gasping at the sight of him. You’d had a feeling he was blessed. You’d gotten a pretty good idea of what you should expect by spotting the bulge he’d been sporting in his boxers just a few moments earlier. He was far thicker than you’d expected though; he wasn’t gigantic, but he was long and just thick enough; standing at 7 and ¾ inches and slightly turned upwards at the head. He was circumcised and it was clear he manscaped.

If you weren’t so eager to please him you might have been annoyed by the smirk Dan was wearing on his lips as he spotted you gawking at his hard cock.

You wanted to wipe the smirk right from his lips. You managed to do just that as you pressed your lips against the base of his cock giving him a far too leisurely lick all the way up to his tip. Dan grunted at the action.

His head fell back a surprised moan leaving his lips as you moved down to his balls taking one into your mouth and sucking.

You pulled from him it your turn to smirk as you heard the disappointed whine that left his lips at the loss of contact.

You spoke your voice a sweet and teasing. “Be patient, I’m taking my time remember.”

“You’re an evil woman.” Dan groaned as you lightly ran your lips along his pelvis avoiding his throbbing cock.

You chuckled giving his thigh a light nibble as you teased him. “That’s awfully mean to say to the woman who is sucking you off.”

Dan smirked tempted to point out that you weren’t doing much sucking right now, but he held it in giving you a grin. “You’re a nice woman, a very very very nice woman.”

You giggled rewarding him by pressing your lips to his tip the precum already glistening from his tip painting your lips.

You licked your lips slowly purposely the sight making Dan moan his dark eyes taking in the sight. You took some pity on him taking him between your lips suckling at his tip Dan gripping down onto the bedsheets resisting the urge to thrust against you.

You took your time sucking far too lightly Dan’s cock leaving your lips with a wet pop. You pressed your lips down his cock pressing playful light kisses along him the action working a moan from Dan’s lips.

You felt a pleased smile cross your lips as you pressed your lips to a sensitive place right at the tip of his cock your lips sliding over his circumcision scar. The action made Dan’s toes curl a low whine leaving his lips. “Baby.”

You smiled against his cock continuing the kisses unable to resist pressing a few more to his circumcision scar loving the way he whined and gasped the sensitive spot clearly the easiest way to make him lose his mind. You felt even more proud as you noticed Dan watching you his jaw dropped his grip on your bedsheets tight as he resisted the urge to hurry you.

You continued to bathe his cock in kisses before you took him between your lips again taking a bit more of him suckling the action making Dan moan his head falling back to rest against the pillow.

He hesitantly placed a hand against your head resisting the urge to push down instead allowing his hand to stroke your hair as you took a bit more of him.

You used your hand to stroke what you hadn’t taken stroking him the action causing Dan to gasp the words falling from his lips. “Oh, fuck that’s good. That’s my good girl, fuck.”

You giggled the action vibrating against Dan’s cock he groaning another “fuck” leaving his lips.

He was a dirty talker, you had to love it.

You rewarded him by taking a bit more of him down your throat bobbing your head a bit more enthusiastically.

You allowed your hand to reach down fondling his balls as you continued to bob your head the action making Dan moan another curse leaving his lips. “Shit, that’s so oh, oh baby.”

You continued to work his cock massaging his balls Dan groaning and sighing his brow furrowing as he continued to stroke your hair resisting the urge to fuck up against you.

His moans inspired you to take him a bit deeper allowing him to hit the back of your throat the action causing Dan to cry out the pleasure so intense he almost went cross-eyed. “Fuck, oh that’s it, you take it so good, fuck, [Y/N].”

You gagged a bit pulling up of his cock for a moment your hand reaching up to stroke him as you gave your throat a break.

Dan rocked against you his eyes locking with yours sure he’d never seen a more gorgeous sight; your lips plump and swollen, your eyes filled with lust, your tiny hand stroking his throbbing cock your red painted nails bright against his pale skin. He couldn’t have imagined a more perfect sight even in his most lusty daydreams.

You kept eye contact with him as you took him back in between your lips eagerly working him back down your throat Dan moaning the words spilling from him. “Take it baby girl, fuck, that’s it, feels so good.”

His head fell back his head thrashing as he struggled not to rock against you this pleasure driving him insane with lust. He gripped onto his own curls with his free hand yanking causing pleasure to shoot down straight to his balls. You moaned against him taking note that he liked having his hair pulled.

You continued to suck him drawing more and more moans form his lips his hand dropping back down to the bedsheets gripping down hard. He could die happy like this. Even better he could spend the rest of his life with your lips wrapped around his cock.

He grunted his grip on your hair tightening as you bobbed your head more enthusiastically wanting so badly to draw his orgasm from him. You wanted to make him cum so hard. You wanted to make him feel so good. You needed to make him feel good.

Dan grunted his thighs going stock still as his end began to sneak up on him his cock hitting the back of your throat you gazing up at him with wide loving eyes.

Dan whined his voice tight almost embarrassed by how fast he was reaching his end. There was just something about the sight of your lips wrapped around his cock that did it for him. He couldn’t remember if a blow job had ever gotten him off so fast before. “Shit baby, gonna cum, oh god.”

You moaned sucking a bit more enthusiasticly wanting to get him there. You began to fondle his balls again humming as Dan finally losing the fight to stop his hips from thrusting. He began to rock against you eagerly the action making you gag, but you didn’t let up needing to get him there.

Dan grunted a warning managing to spill from his lips. “Cumming, oh [Y/N], baby.”

And with that his orgasm hit hard his hot release spilling from him sliding down your throat. You took him the heady thick taste of him filling your mouth.

You sucked him soft taking all he had to give you your lips pulling from his limp cock pressing a final kiss to his tip the action making Dan whimper.

You were stunned as Dan pulled you back up to him his lips pressing to yours not caring that he could taste himself on your lips.

You whimpered as Dan reached down caressing your backside. You couldn’t deny the way your center was throbbing. Watching Dan cum had by far been the sexiest thing you were sure you’d ever seen. You’d be lying if you tried to say your center wasn’t aching and soaking.

Dan spoke needing to say it. “Let me touch you baby girl, please. Wanna make you feel good too.”

You gasped any hint of shyness that had been hanging over you earlier this morning completely gone your lips pressing to Dan’s as you spoke. “Please Danny, want it.”

Dan’s hand eagerly slid over your panties cupping your sex through the thin fabric. He grunted rubbing able to feel just how soaking wet you’d gotten for him.

He only teased you for a moment touching you through the panties causing you to shudder in his arms moaning against his lips as he pressed them to yours.

You gasped as he slid his fingers underneath your panties his fingers sliding along your slit a groan leaving him. He spoke against your lips. “So wet, you’re so wet baby, do you have any idea how soaked you are right now.”

You whined almost embarrassed by how worked up you were. Dan spoke again erasing any embarrassment before it had a chance to hit too hard. “So perfect, so wet and hot.”

He managed to work one finger into you the both of you gasping as he spoke. “So tight.”

He worked another finger into you rocking them back and forth as his thumb teased your clit.

Any rational thoughts left your brain you only able to focus on Dan’s touch. His long fingers reached deeper than your shorter fingers ever imagined. He knew just how to tease your clit and just how to curl his fingers.

You rocked against him Dan speaking a proud smirk crossing his lips. “That’s it baby, rock against me, make yourself feel good.”

You whined knowing if this didn’t feel so good you might be embarrassed to be practically humping his hand. Dan eagerly rocked his fingers against you watching your face your eyes closed your head falling back soft gasps leaving you as he pleased you.

He pressed kisses to your face as he continued to pleasure you as though this was what his hands were made for. “That’s my girl, love making you feel good. So beautiful like this baby girl.”

You whined as Dan continued to speak to you his words driving you further and further into pleasure. His voice so sweet and coaxing. “Soft” “Sweet” “Tight” “Perfect” “Gorgeous” “Wonderful” “Wet” “Amazing.”

You gasped your hips rocking against him eagerly Dan’s fingers curling finding that one spot he knew would drive you closer and closer to the edge. He spoke easing you closer to release. “Can’t wait to bury my cock in you baby girl. Gonna make me cum so hard when I do.”

You gasped the thought of what he was describing you shoving you over the edge. You couldn’t remember the last time anyone had made you cum this fast. You were almost sure no one had ever managed to make you cum this fast or this hard.

You whined Dan’s name spilling from your lips as your center fluttered around his strong long digits Dan thrusting them through your release a groan leaving his lips as he spoke. “That’s my good girl, fuck, so perfect. You came so hard baby, you’re so tight and so wet.”

He reluctantly pulled form you as you began to squirm his still thrusting fingers far too much against your over sensitive center.

You laid there your body limp and satisfied. You closed your eyes struggling to catch your breath exhaustion washing over you.

You opened your eyes as you heard Dan let out a pleased moan. You felt your cheeks flush as you opened your eyes spotting Dan sucking your release from his fingers.

He smirked spotting your pink cheeks were more a result of shyness than the orgasm he’d just drawn from you.

He didn’t understand how you could be shy after you’d just made each other feel so good. You were so adorable and sexy and he was mind blown over the fact that you were actually his.

He pulled his fingers from his lips eagerly pressing his lips to yours as he spoke. “Tastes like heaven baby girl.”

You whimpered unable to stop yourself from speaking “Feels like heaven.”

Dan grinned tempted to go fetch a clean pair of boxers but exhaustion was quickly sinking into him making sleep sound so much more tempting than fetching clean clothes.

He pulled you against him relieved that you didn’t mind his nude bottom half his lips pressing to yours. “Thanks for making me feel good baby.”

You gave him a soft smile nodding your head. “Thanks for returning the favor.”

Dan smiled his eyes slipping shut as he allowed exhaustion to win out. “Always baby girl.”

You grinned allowing your own eyes to slip shut. This was one way to make him feel loved. You were eager to keep on making sure he knew just how much you adored him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dan felt his stomach churn as he found himself lingering outside your bedroom door. Tonight, was the night. Your families would be coming together. The pressure was on.

Dan took a deep breath studying your bedroom. You’d packed up most of your belongings so far aside from the bed; an old wooden queen-sized bed with a tall headboard. The bed was covered by a soft green quilt and grey sheets and pillow cases.

The house plants you collected hadn’t been packed either. Dan and you were currently trying your best to figure out the best way to pack them for the move.

Dan had quickly fallen in love with your bedroom. It made him think of a garden; it was a mix of soft green tones and house plants and art. He’d fallen in love with the room and it almost made him sad to pack it up.

He took a deep breath thinking of the rest of the house. Your art covered the walls and Dan had found himself admiring every piece. Your furniture was thrift store and flea market finds, but Dan adored it. It was quirky and creative and he could easily imagine your furniture blending well with his own.

He’d particularly fallen in love with a small painting that hung over your television. A small painting of a castle that Dan had been unable to take his eyes off of. Most of your art work seemed to have a fantasy element to it. Dan adored it.

You’d been so embarrassed when he’d worked up the nerve to ask you if you’d allow him to hang the painting in his office back home. You’d only given in once Dan had convinced you that he did in fact love the painting and want it somewhere where he could admire it often.

He sighed at the thought of all the moving boxes out front sitting packed up and ready to go.

What would your family think of your decision to follow him to L.A.?

What if your parents hated him?

He knew he wasn’t the most traditional of soulmates. Most parents didn’t imagine a guy like him when they thought of who they wanted their daughter to be matched with.

He knew for a fact that his family would adore you. He had no doubts about it. He knew his entire family would gush over you.

He just wished he had that kind of confidence when it came to your family though.

Even after the passion you’d shared this morning Dan couldn’t help but to shake his insecurities that he wasn’t quite enough for you.

He knew it was ridiculous. You’d made it pretty clear to him this morning just how much you loved that he was your soulmate, and he had done a pretty good job returning that adoration.

Still though he worried.

He knew he’d made a good impression on your mother so far, but there was still the matter of impressing the rest of your family.

And who was to say your mother wouldn’t change her mind once she learned about Dan’s odd career choice.

He wasn’t sure the subject matter of most of NSP’s songs were mom approved, especially when that mom was his soulmate’s mom.

And he didn’t want to even begin to imagine what your dad might think.

He really didn’t want to think about what your parents would think when they realized you’d not only decided to follow Dan to California but you’d quit your job as well to pursue art seriously.

What if they thought it was too much too soon?

Dan shook his head pushing the worries from his brain.

This was your life and your relationship. He was your soulmate. You wanted to follow him, nothing and no one would stop you from following him.

He took a deep breath as he entered the room his eyes taking in the sight of you his heart swooning as it always seemed to do.

You’d worn a simple outfit, perfect for meeting the parents for dinner; a casual looking knee length elbow length dress made of dark blue material. You’d worn it over a pair of black leggings and boots.

You were busy putting in a pair of hoop earrings your make up looking flawless Dan unable to take his eyes off of you.

He spoke unable to stop himself. “You look amazing.”

You gave him a grin spotting the shirt he was wearing; it was the same button up blue ombre shirt he’d worn that first day you’d met. He’d resisted the urge to pull his hair back allowing his wild curls to do their thing.

He was by far the most handsome man you’d ever laid eyes on. “So do you handsome.”

Dan snorted at this shaking his head. “You don’t think your parents will think you brought a hobo home?”

You chuckled at this shaking your head. “You cleaned up nice. I happen to like your holey jeans and your Rush shirts too though.”

Dan smiled at this his eye continuing to take in the sight of you.

He took a deep breath thinking of the gift box sitting beside his suitcase. You hadn’t questioned the gifts incorrectly assuming they were meant for his parents.

He took a deep breath making his choice.

He went to his suitcase grabbing the bag containing the wrapped gifts as he spoke. “I have something for you.”

You widened your eyes a bit stunned by this announcement.

Dan smiled nodding to the bed. “Have a seat and open it.”

You sat down as Dan handed you the bag you widening your eyes as you pulled two boxes wrapped in soft blue wrapping paper. The paper was thick and expertly wrapped.

You’d spotted the gifts but hadn’t put thought into it. You’d assumed it was meant for his parents or maybe his grandmother. He didn’t get to see them as often as he’d liked so you assumed maybe he’d bought them a gift. You’d never once imagined Dan had bought a gift for you.

You gently unwrapped the first box pulling the stark white lid from the box widening your eyes as you spotted what was inside.

The sketch book was thick and so much nicer than anything you would have ever thought to buy the pencils and pastel crayons that came with it were even nicer. You stared up at Dan the words leaving your lips. “This had to cost a fortune. Dan it’s too much.”

Dan shook his head his lips pressing to your forehead. “I wanted to get you something nice…something you could use in your new career.”

You felt your cheeks flush tempted to point out that you didn’t exactly feel comfortable referring to your attempts to make the art thing work as a career.

Dan pressed a kiss to your lips as you spoke. “Thank you, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Open the next one.” Dan replied pressing another kiss to your lips.

You did as he said opening the much smaller box your eyes widening as you spotted another box with in this box; a jewelry box to be exact.

You opened it your eyes widening at the ring inside of it.

Dan took a deep breath staring down at that ring he’d bought on impulse the opal shimmering.

He spoke the words falling from him. “It’s not an engagement ring. I know we both agreed to wait on that…this is more of a gesture of how excited I am to have you in my life, so it’s a soulmate ring I guess.”

You felt your eyes water overwhelmed by the sight of it. “It’s beautiful.”

Dan spoke his heart swooning all the more, you liked it. He’d done good. “Can I put it on you?”

You nodded your head eagerly Dan pulling the ring from the box sliding it over your left ring finger his lips pressing to yours a grin crossing his lips. “I’m so glad it fit…I just guessed on the size.”

You nodded your head admiring the shimmering ring on your finger couldn’t remember if you’d ever owned anything more stunning. You spoke your voice soft. “This is too much Danny.”

“No, it’s not. I’d give you anything. You’re my soulmate. I want to give you everything.” Dan insisted his eyes locking down on the ring.

Dan spoke still admiring the ring and the look on your face as you stared in awe at it. “I just…I wanted you to have something that you can look down at and think of me…I know that once we get back to L.A. we're pretty much going to be thrust back into reality...and I know things won't always be easy. So I just wanted to give you something to make you remember when we were matched, something that could remind us of what's important. I could get a ring too...I mean if you wanted me to. I was going to wait to give it to you until we got to L.A., but you know…after our talk to this morning I needed you to have it now. You listened to me this morning and heard me out without any judgement. You reassured me that I mean so much to you…that you’d never hurt me. You want me, even if I’m not a traditional soulmate, you still accept me and more than that you adore me and I just can’t wait to see what our lives are going to be like together.”

You smiled your lips pressing to his the words leaving your lips. “I'd like to get you a ring....and I can’t wait for our lives together either.”

You pressed your lips to his again the kisses growing deeper.

You knew that the pressure might be on tonight, but no matter what happened the ring on your finger would remind Dan and you of what was important.


	7. I Will Survive

Dan couldn’t help but to feel just the slightest bit mortified as he stood in your parent’s living room taking in the sight of you sitting between his mother and his grandmother a photo album open in your lap. Of course, his mother would think to bring photo albums filled with pictures from his childhood which meant that the most unfortunate photos from Dan’s more awkward years were readily available for his soulmate to view.

Dan had stood aside his cheeks flushing as you were shown photos of a young Dan with a face filled with acne, Dan through his late bloomer growth spurt in his later teens where his now longer limbs made him walk like a newborn deer, young Dan in a pair of wire framed glasses and frizzy short hair that he struggled to make some attempt to part, 13 year old scrawny Dan in a suit at his bar mitzvah, a teen Dan blushing as he posed with his prom date, and young adult Dan through his blue hair and dreads phase in his college years (because getting dreads on while he was on spring break seemed like a great idea and throwing some blue manic panic dye over those dreads seemed like an even greater idea when Dan was nineteen.)

Dan could admit he’d felt a bit dumbfounded as you awed over his less than flattering childhood photos. He guessed it made sense though, if your soulmate didn’t find your more blunder filled awkward moments cute, then were they really your soulmate?

And to be fair hadn’t he just gotten done awing over your own blunder filled childhood pics, including that one your mom had proudly shown off of you with a mouth full of braces and a less than flattering haircut (including bangs you’d let a friend give you because you fifteen year old friend could absolutely figure out how to imitate a hairstyle you’d saw in a magazine), not to mention that less than cute photo of a toddler you crying with a snotty nose as you sat in a mall Santa’s lap.

Dan also had to admit that even with the humiliation of his more unfortunate childhood photos being shown, that this moment made his heart swoon.

The sight of his soulmate sitting in between two of the most important women in his life was enough to make his heart bloom.

Although distance and a busy career kept Dan further away from his family than he’d prefer, Dan had always held his family very near and dear to his heart. So, he’d always hoped that his soulmate would find a way to fit right in with his family.

Dan wasn’t surprised to see that his family seemed to adore you. They knew just how long he’d waited to find a match, just how hopeless he’d felt. He wasn’t shocked to see how eager his mother had been to embrace you.

Dan knew his mother worried about him after all. Although Dan tried to hide his disappointment over not being matched, he knew Debbie Avidan could see right through her son’s façade.

Dan had tried hard to pretend that he was just fine with the fact that he was nearing forty and he still hadn’t been matched with his soulmate.

When he had been younger it had been harder for Dan to hide his disappointment over failed Matching Days. He’d moped and mourned over failed matching processes. His family had tried to comfort him through his disappointment.

As Dan had gotten older though he’d begun to make some sort of attempt to try to pretend that not being matched once again didn’t bother him.

Dan had even begun to claim that perhaps the fact that he wasn’t being matched at his age was a sign that he just wasn’t meant to find his soulmate. Not finding his soulmate was fine he’d insisted. It wasn’t a big deal at all.

He had begun to make excuses, trying to convince everyone that he was okay not being matched. He’d insisted that he’d never been the settling down type anyway. He had commitment issues so it was probably a blessing that he hadn’t been matched. He didn’t like to be tied down, and a soulmate would totally tie him down and cramp his style. Finding his soulmate would mean changing his lifestyle and he would hate changing anything about the way he lived. Being single meant being free and he loved his freedom. He enjoyed dating around. There were too many beautiful girls out there to just settle down with one anyway. He wanted to play the field and really live it up. The idea of settling down with one person forever made him feel itchy and claustrophobic. He was focused on his career right now anyway. He didn’t need anyone distracting him from his career. He was just fine seeing all his friends and relatives settle down happy with their soulmates. He was perfectly happy having a revolving door of girlfriends who never lasted more than a year or so at the most. He was just fine being alone. No one should worry about him. He was just fine, really.

Dan knew that Debbie Avidan had never believed her son’s excuses though. His mother knew him too well.

She knew that yes the thought of settling down did make Dan feel a little anxious, but that didn’t mean that deep down he didn’t want it.

Dan’s mother knew just how soft his heart really was. She knew that underneath Dan’s manchild Rockstar persona laid a hopeless romantic who really did long to find his soulmate even if the idea was fairly nerve-wracking for him.

Dan knew that his mother hadn’t been too thrilled over some of the choices he’d made when it came to his dating life. She hadn’t exactly been happy to see him constantly running from commitment, though she knew he was too afraid to settle down with someone who might not be his soulmate.

Dan knew that she definitely hadn’t approved of some of the girls he’d chosen to fill the void in his life.

She definitely hadn’t approved of his last relationship.

He cringed at the thought of Caroline. His mother hadn’t liked her at all.

He hadn’t exactly planned on introducing his mother to Caroline. Caroline had kind of taken it upon herself to introduce herself to Dan’s parents during a skype call Dan had been having with them.

Though Dan’s mother had been friendly Dan could see the disapproval in her eyes.

He knew of course that his mother could see right though Caroline’s BS. Debbie had even tried to talk some sense into Dan when it came to Caroline, tried to point out that she didn’t seem to make Dan very happy.

Dan had tried to pretend that he was fine though, tried to reassure his mother that Caroline wasn’t smothering him, that she was great really, once you got to know her. Sure Caroline and he fought a lot, and she could be demanding and kind of overbearing, but really, she was great. He was happy, he’d insisted.

His mother may have backed off, but Dan knew she could see the truth.

He was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t kicked Caroline to the curb the second she’d forced her way into an introduction with his family. He was even more ashamed to admit that he hadn’t listened to his mother the second she’d brought up her concerns about Caroline.

To be honest Dan was ashamed anytime he allowed himself to reflect on his relationship with Caroline. The entire relationship had been a pathetic disaster born out of loneliness and insecurity.

Dan was just relieved that you hadn’t run the second you’d been made aware of Caroline.

It had been a fear that had plagued his brain from the second he realized that he really had been matched. He’d worried you’d believe that his being matched with you had been the sole cause of the end of Caroline’s and his relationship. He’d been afraid you’d think that your match had broken someone’s heart.

He was relieved that you seemed to understand, that you didn’t think he was either pathetic for allowing Caroline to manipulate him or worse think that he was some jerk who’d dropped his girlfriend the second he’d had the chance to find his soulmate.

Of course Dan knew deep down inside that Caroline wouldn’t just disappear from his life. She never seemed to just disappear no matter how badly he wanted her to.

As he watched you interact with his mother and his grandmother though, Dan knew that even if Caroline dared to try to dig her claws into his life again, that you’d be there by his side.

Dan had a distinct feeling his mother knew this as well.

She’d known that you were different the second she’d laid eyes on you. She could see the look in Dan’s eyes as he introduced you to his family, the pride and adoration he felt for you shining in his dark eyes.

Dan felt his cheeks flush for the millionth time tonight as his mother spoke pointing down at a photo. “That bandage on his forehead, that’s where he has that little scar, right over his eyebrow. He got that injury when he was just a toddler. He was playing in the laundry room and I turned my back for one second to put another load in the dryer when he fell right out of the laundry basket he’d been playin gin and smacked his head against the coffee table. He scared me to death.”

“The poor thing was crying his eyes out all the way to the emergency room. We felt so guilty that we bought him an ice cream cone on the way home.” Dan’s grandmother added on only make Dan’s cheeks flush a darker shade of pink.

Dan was sure that his cheeks couldn’t get any darker as you spoke sympathy clear in your voice. “Oh, poor baby.”

“I was always kind of a klutz.” Dan admitted a sheepish smile crossing his features.

Debbie spoke shaking her head gently admonishing him. “You weren’t that bad.”

“Doobles, I broke my arm when I was twelve because I tripped over my own feet playing basketball. It was literally the only time the coach let me off the bench…it was the last time he let me off the bench.” Dan reminded his mother the somewhat odd nickname he had for her putting a smile on your face.

You’d already been filled in on all the stories about how Dan’s love of sports hadn’t exactly translated to him having any athletic ability whatsoever.

“Speaking of sports, this was Danny when he was in little league, he was so proud of himself here, just look at his smile.” Debbie insisted earning another coo from you and another flush of the cheeks from Dan.

Dan decided to slink away from the conversation before he had to witness his mother telling you about how he’d spent most of his time in little league making sandcastles in the outfield instead of focusing on the game.

He made his way down the hall your family home filled with chatter and the smell of food cooking.

He hadn’t had as much time as he would have liked to really truly visit with your family before his own family had arrived.

Your mother and sisters were busy in the kitchen with dinner, his father was busy visiting with your own father and your brothers in laws. Dan’s sister was busy supervising his nephews as they played outside in the snow with your nieces and nephews.

Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine, so far at least.

Dan knew of course you had a long night ahead of you. He was doing his best to just take it one hour at a time.

Dan could admit he was still a little unsure of what your family must think of him. They seemed to be welcoming so far, but he knew of course he hadn’t really had much of a chance to interact with them just yet.

He wasn’t sure just what your family had been told about him, aside from the fact that he was an entertainer.

He had a feeling of course that they had to be familiar with some of his work, your brother was a fan after all.

He had to worry that your parents would be less impressed with his odd career choice. He was unsure of how to approach any of this to be honest. All he knew was that he’d have to work hard to work his charms on everyone tonight. He just hoped he was up to the task.

He could admit he’d rehearsed just what he’d say to your parents all the way to their place tonight. He’d practiced the speech over and over again in his head. “I know I’m probably not what you were expecting when it comes to your daughter’s soulmate. I’m probably not exactly what you pictured for your daughter. I know I’m not the most traditional guy on the planet. I know that her moving to Los Angeles is really an intimidating step. I swear to you though that I am 100 percent dedicated to your daughter and her happiness. I will spend every second of every day until my dying breath making sure that your daughter is adored and protected. I feel so lucky to have her as my soulmate. She’s so amazing and wonderful and she means the world to me. I am absolutely falling so hard for her and I promise you I will cherish her and really give her my best.”

He just hoped that his words would resonate with your parents, that they’d see just how genuine he was.

He sighed turning his eyes upstairs knowing that there was one face that had been absent through most of the night so far.

Your brother had quickly disappeared locking himself away in his bedroom pretty soon after introductions had been made between your family and Dan.

Dan shifted in place weighing out his options.

He had promised you he’d have a heart to heart with your brother. He couldn’t admit that despite the promise he’d made to you, he was a little lost as how to proceed with this heart to heart.

He worried that the kid would either freak out over him and treat him like a walking talking god or he’d totally resent him for how terribly awkward things had been given all the drama that was currently taking place online due to Dan’s big “meet my soulmate” announcement.

Dan knew of course that there was no avoiding having this heart to heart, he’d promised you that he’d have a word with your brother.

You’d been so happy when he’d offered to have a talk with your brother, he couldn’t back out now.

He took a deep breath telling himself that he’d fly by the seat of his pants as he made it to what he guessed had to be your brother’s bedroom based on the tour your mother had given him of the family home earlier this evening.

Dan took another deep breath as he knocked firmly on the door silence meeting him on the other end. He knocked again a voice finally sounding out. “What?”

Dan took a deep breath deciding to just go with it. “Robert…it’s, uh, it’s Dan.”

There was a bit of scrambling on the other side of the door followed by a crash and a low curse word before a frantic voice sounded out. “Uh…okay.”

Dan bit the inside of his cheek trying not to snicker, the poor kid was possibly having some sort of freak out. “Can I come in and talk to you for a moment?”

There was a long moment of silence before the door finally creaked shut the teenager staring up at Dan with wide awestruck eyes.

Dan tried to give Robert a polite smile hoping he was making the poor kid feel at least somewhat at ease.

Robert finally moved aside reluctantly allowing Dan to enter the room.

Dan let his eyes scan the room it being about what he’d expected. The room was a little messy as most teenage boys rooms tended to be, piles of laundry on the floor, text books and comic books laid out on the desk beside a pretty impressive gaming computer, a large collection of cds stacked up in a tower by the desk, a twin sized bed with a batman comforter that looked like it had seen better days, a little aquarium sitting in the corner of the room, an old bass guitar propped against the wall, and the posters your brother had been so worried about Dan seeing.

Robert had just about every NSP poster that he could get his hands on hanging on the wall beside his bed.

Dan purposely avoided mentioning the posters almost sure that it would only mortify your brother all the more, the teenager already looked as though he was seconds away from hyperventilating.

Dan instead honed in on the bass deciding it was a safe enough conversation starter. “You play bass?”

“I’m learning.” Robert squeaked out looking at though he wanted to sink through the floorboards and disappear at the moment.

“Cool, I play a little bit too. I was taking lessons for a while, but I haven’t really had much of a chance to really dedicate myself to it, work really gets in the way sometimes.” Dan replied trying to pretend that he didn’t notice how freaked out Robert seemed to be.

“I know.” Robert blurted out looking at though he wanted to punch himself the second the words left his mouth.

“I mean…I’ve heard you say it before….I mean on the Grumps.” Robert blurted out looking a little too pale.

“Yeah, your sister said you’re a fan.” Dan pointed out tying to play it cool. Maybe if he was nonchalant about it, Robert would calm down.

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before Dan spoke again. “Your sister and you are pretty close?”

“Yeah, we are.” Robert replied shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie avoiding Dan’s stare.

“My sister and I are pretty close too.” Dan replied clearing his throat.

He spoke again trying to ease some of the awkwardness. “I mean, we love each other to death now but when we were kids, she was a total pain in my ass. She used to drive me nuts. She actually used to try to beat the crap out of me, which is pretty nuts since it’s usually the older sibling who pesters the younger sibling, but in my case, it was my younger sister elbowing me in the backseat of our parents car. I only retaliated once and I felt like crap because she cried. It’s kind of funny, we could torment each other but the second anyone else was a jerk to one of us we’d totally go above and beyond to protect each other.”

Robert shrugged his shoulders the words leaving his lips quickly. “[Y/N] and I have always gotten along.”

“I’m not surprised by that. She seems too sweet to pester anyone.” Dan replied a fond smile crossing his features.

He spoke again unable to stop himself from saying it. “I think I noticed how sweet she was the second we met.”

Robert nodded his head his hands remaining in his pockets his eyes only briefly looking up to peek at Dan. “She cares a lot about people.”

“Yeah she does, I know she cares a lot about you.” Dan replied relieved that Robert was at least willing to look him in the eyes now.

“I know she worries about me.” Robert admitted the comment catching Dan a bit by surprise.

Dan spoke clearing his throat. “She maybe mentioned that…I mean, I know she’s worried with all the online stuff happening lately.”

Robert cringed the words leaving his lips. “She told you about my freakout.”

“It’s alright, I don’t blame you. I know it’s…it’s pretty freaking weird.” Dan replied causing Robert to let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, it is.” Robert stated pausing for a moment before speaking again.

“Some people are being kind of…shitty about the soulmate thing. [Y/N] won’t have to deal with that? I mean…she’ll be okay right?”

Dan gave Robert a nervous tight smile trying his best to reassure him. “I will do whatever it takes to make sure she’s okay. No one in my personal life is going to make her feel bad for being my soulmate. I’m pretty sure everyone in my life is going to adore her and make her feel welcome because they know how happy she makes me.”

Dan spoke again deciding to just come out with it. “What about you? Will you be okay? I know you’ve seen some of the fallout of all of this.”

Robert shrugged his shoulders a little surprised that the words seemed to be coming out of him with ease. “I don’t know. The entire thing is weird. I mean…you’re my sister’s soulmate, and everyone knows it…a bunch of strangers know who my sister is…It’s kind of surreal that you’re even here right now to be honest. I…I never imagined that anything like this would happen, I mean…I kind of love your band and now you’re just here and you’re my sister’s one true match. It’s weird.”

Dan nodded his head a small nervous laugh leaving his lips. “Yeah it’s weird, but trust me, I’m pretty boring once you get to know me.”

“Yeah, [Y/N] said that….I mean, not that you’re boring, just that you’re a normal guy” Robert blurted out his cheeks flushing the comment causing Dan to snicker.

Dan took a deep breath trying his best to find the words to say. He finally spoke. “As far as people being weird or shitty, just don’t let it get to you. I know that’s easier said than done, but just, just don’t engage with it. Trust me, it’s not worth it. They’re just looking for a reaction. Don’t give them one.”

Robert nodded his head seeming to take in the words. He finally spoke up needing to hear the words again. “You swear you won’t let anyone make [Y/N] feel like crap? I mean…some of the things people have said…she won’t have to get hurt by that, right?”

“I promise, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect her.” Dan replied the statement seeming to ease Robert’s anxiety.

Robert spoke up unable to stop himself from asking his question taking Dan off guard. “Do you love her? I mean she’s your soulmate, are you in love?”

Dan felt his cheeks flush everything in him wanting to say that it might be too soon for him to make any declarations of love, especially considering you and he hadn’t had that conversation just yet.

He cleared his throat saying the only thing he could think to say. “I’m getting there.”

The conversation didn’t have a chance to advance as a new voice entered the mix. “Hey there you are.”

Dan turned unable to wipe the smile off his face at the sight of you. You made your way towards him eager to slide into his embrace.

Dan spoke unable to stop himself from teasing you just the slightest. “Did my mom run out of embarrassing photos to show you?”

You smiled finding it easy to reply. “She went out to the car to find more.”

Dan let out a huff his lips easily sliding along yours as he spoke. “After dinner I am so asking your mom to dig out the most embarrassing pictures she has of you.”

You giggled Dan’s lips finding yours again you easily responding to the kiss with enthusiasm.

You reluctantly parted as Robert cleared his throat looking a bit mortified at the moment to witness the mushy moment between his sister and Dan. “Uh guys, I’m standing right here…you are in my room. I mean, no offense Dan, I like NSP and all, but I don’t really want to watch you make out with my sister.”

“Fair enough.” Dan chuckled relieved that your brother was at least capable of joking with him now. It was progress.

You chuckled taking Dan’s hand in yours beginning to pull him from the room as you spoke. “Sorry kid, we’ll go be gross in the hall.”

Dan managed to give Robert a silent nod trying to reassure him of everything they’d just discussed.

As Robert’s bedroom door shut your lips found Dan’s again you managing to speak. “Did the talk go okay?”

“Yeah I think so, I mean, he still seems kind of freaked out by me, but I think I at least eased some of the tension.” Dan replied his hand eagerly sliding along your sides his lips pressing to yours.

You pulled from the kiss giving him a small smile as you spoke. “Thanks for trying to talk to him. I’m glad he seems a little better now than he was earlier.”

“Anytime. I’m happy to help out.” Dan reassured you.

You stroked his cheek unable to stop yourself from teasing him. “So, I did like the photos your mom showed me to be honest. You were a cute kid.”

“You’re full of shit.” Dan remarked causing you to chuckle.

You pressed a kiss to his cheek your voice reassuring. “Am not, you were pretty freaking adorable.”

“I didn’t hit puberty until like mid high school. I was such an awkward late bloomer. When it did hit I was all limbs. I was so hopelessly awkward baby. I was such a loser.” Dan insisted earning another chuckle from you.

“You were the cutest.” You insisted your lips sliding along his Dan eager to return the kiss.

The kiss ended far too quickly the deep sound of a clearing throat causing Dan to pull from you he automatically wanting to curl up into a ball and die as he spotted your father staring at you.

Letting your dad walk in on Dan quite passionately kissing you in the hallway wasn’t exactly ideal.

Dan wanted to die all the more as your father spoke. “[Y/N] I think your mom was asking for some help in the kitchen with the pie. She wants you to fold the crust for her. She likes the way you do it.”

You gave Dan’s hand a reassuring squeeze he reluctantly allowing you to pull away from him and disappear from sight.

Dan struggled to find the words to say to your father. What could he say after all? ‘Sorry I made out with your daughter, I just like how her lips feel against mine. In fact, I’m pretty addicted to the feel of her lips against mine. I think I could spend the rest of my life kissing her.’ That wouldn’t go over well.

Dan didn’t have an opportunity to say a word as your father spoke. “Dan, I’ve been meaning to have a word with you, why don’t you follow me.”

Dan reluctantly followed your father down the hall his stomach in knots as they entered the spare bedroom that had long ago been turned into an office for your father.

Dan felt his stomach churn as your father sat down at his desk nodding for Dan to take a seat across from him.

Dan shifted in his seat as he watched your father open the desk drawer pulling out a cigar and lighting it up before nodding to Dan. “Would you like one?”

Dan shook his head hoping he wasn’t offending your father right off the bat. “No thanks…I don’t smoke, it’s an occupational hazard for me.”

“I suppose it is, given your career.” Your father remarked Dan clasping down onto the armrests.

He spoke hoping he didn’t sound like he was freaking out as much as he was. “I guess you’re familiar with my work?”

“I am, my son’s a fan.” Your father remarked Dan unsure of how to interpret this response.

Dan spoke clearing his throat. “Yeah, uh [Y/N] mentioned Robert’s a big fan.”

“It’s…an unusual line of work from what I’ve seen.” Your father stated. Dan cringed at this comment once again unsure of how to interpret this comment.

Your father spoke again taking a long puff from his cigar. “And the Youtube thing, I’ve seen a little of what Robert’s shown me of that.”

Dan tried hard not to cringe mentally telling himself whatever Robert had shown his father couldn’t be too risqué. He couldn’t imagine a teenager would want their parent to hear some of Dan’s more colorful stories especially the more sexual or drug related stories Dan had overshared in the past.

What if that was exactly what your father was talking about though? What if your dad thought Dan was some kind of stoner sex fiend who’d giddily run to the internet to share all the deep dirty details of his relationship with his soulmate?

Dan took a deep breath trying to talk himself out of focusing on this worry. He was freaking out before he had all the information. He needed to play it cool.

“It is definitely not the direction I expected my career to take. It’s been a blessing though, the success of it all. It’s something I don’t take for granted.” Dan replied deciding that this was the safest way to reply to this comment.

Dan cleared his throat speaking again. “I actually tried to make the music thing work for a while, it took a long time for me to find some sort of success.”

“Your father mentioned you went to school out in Boston?” Your father replied Dan taking a deep breath, hopefully Avi had at least praised Dan enough to make him seem somewhat impressive, Dan could only hope his father had only shared praise.

“Yes, I acutally majored in advertising. It wasn’t for me though. It’s just not where my heart lies. I would have majored in music, but my family really wanted me to have a degree in something more practical.” Dan replied.

Your father nodded his head as he spoke. “[Y/N] majored in Art….she actually wanted to major in something more practical, but I talked her out of it. Told her to follow her passion.”

Dan tried not to smile at this tempted to comment that he wished his own father had told him that. Of course he understood why Avi had told him to go for something more practical.

As much as he hadn’t understood Avi’s practicality back then when he’d been an angsty teenager wanting nothing more than to skip out on college and start a band, Dan appreciated Avi’s insistence on college now that he was older and wiser.

Your father spoke again a small sigh leaving his lips. “She has a hard time, letting herself follow her passions. She’s always been afraid to follow her heart.”

He paused taking Dan by surprise by the next words that left his lips. “That’s why I’m glad she’s quit her job, and is following you out to LA. It’s time she left her comfort zone.”

Dan felt the words leave him without a second thought. “I promise I’ll make sure she’s safe outside her comfort zone.”

“You’ve got a good life out in California?” Your father asked Dan quick to nod his head.

“Yes, I’ve done pretty well for myself…I’m smart with my money. I was able to buy a house not too long ago. I’ve settled in pretty well…I’ve got more than enough space for [Y/N] to join me.”

Your father spoke after taking another long puff from his cigar. “I don’t have to tell you that if anything happens to her…”

Dan felt a chill run down his spine at the weight behind your father’s unfinished statement. “I won’t let anything happen to her.”

Dan spoke again knowing now was time for his speech. “I know I’m not what you and [Y/N’s] mother were probably expecting when [Y/N] was matched. I have been waiting to find my soulmate for so long now. I couldn’t imagine anyone more incredible than [Y/N]. She’s been so amazing and I am falling so hard and so fast for her. She’s more than what I was hoping for in a soulmate. I will do everything I can to be what she deserves in a soulmate.”

“That’s all I need to know then.” Your father responded Dan feeling a wave of relief wash over him as your father reached across the table holding out his hand offering a handshake.

Dan responded trying not to cringe as your father squeezed his hand a little too tight showing that he was definitely the strong man you’d described to Dan.

Dan pretended that his hand wasn’t cramping ever so slightly as your father finally pulled away putting his cigar out.

A knock at the door put a stop to any further conversation the door creaking open Robert sticking his head in a grim look crossing his features. “Grandma Joan is here.”

Dan stood up as your father stood the older man giving Dan a pat on the shoulder as he spoke. “Let’s go downstairs then.”

Robert spoke his voice low he giving Dan a look of pity as the three men made their way downstairs. “Whatever you do don’t look at her in the eyes too long, she can smell fear.”

Dan felt his stomach drop as he took in this information.

He felt his stomach drop further as he entered the room to spot a tiny frail woman glowering at you her eyes inspecting you as you stood before her.

She smelled like she’d bathed in a bit too much perfume and the fur coat she had draped over her shoulders only made her seem all the frailer.

She was a glamorous looking woman despite her age and Dan couldn’t help but to notice you seemed a bit intimidated by her.

He quickly realized why as she spoke to you. “Have you been using that gym membership I got you? Those hips and thighs are looking thicker.”

Dan opened his mouth tempted to say something but he was rewarded with a jab to the arm from Robert the teenager sending him a warning look clearly showing that if Dan said a word he might not live long enough to regret it.

Dan instead made his way to you his arm sliding around you his hand caressing your hip trying to silently reassure you that he adored your hips and your thighs and every single last bit of you.

You spoke showing that you weren’t all that fazed by Grandma Joan’s comment. “Grandma Joan, this is Dan, my soulmate.”

Dan tried not to shrink back as Joan stared up at him a frown crossing her features as she took in the scruff on his face and his unruly curls.

She didn’t have a chance to say a word as your mother approached her a drink in hand. “Joan why don’t you have a seat, I’ve got the recliner all set up for you.”

You sent Dan an apologetic look as Grandma Joan walked away from him without saying a word.

You managed to speak your voice low. “My father’s mother…”

You didn’t have a chance to speak as Dan spoke finishing the remainder of your statement his voice just as low. “I know, don’t look her in the eyes she can smell fear.”

You managed to give him a small smile seeing Robert had already spread the word. “Yep.”

Dan tightened his grip on you his lips pressing to your temple. He’d survived your dad. He would survive Grandma Joan too.


	8. Your Big Heart

Dan was relieved to see that despite Joan’s gloomy intimidating presence the dinner conversation seemed to be flowing easily, especially once your parents had realized that Dan’s mother was a teacher. Your own parents were teachers of course, so this at least made a good topic to move conversation along.

Although Dan’s mother taught elementary school and your own parents taught middle and high school, there was still plenty to talk about.

Dan could admit he was interested to hear more about your parents’ careers. Hearing that your parents had for many years been teaching at a local private school, which was how they afforded to rent the modest townhouse they’d long lived in, had given Dan a good insight into the aspects of your childhood you hadn’t shared with him.

Your siblings and you had attended a nice private school which housed all grades kindergarten through high school. It had been a nice school, but you didn’t have many fond memories of it.

When discussing your schooling with Dan you’d always focused more on college than your early years. You’d remained vague on the subject of your childhood schooling, not wanting to admit how unhappy you’d been.

To tell the truth the finer details about your schooling wasn’t exactly something you happily shared with people, not even your soulmate. You’d received a fine education from the private school of course, being a child of faculty gave you the opportunity to attend a prestigious school you might have otherwise never had the opportunity to attend otherwise.

That was part of the problem though. Your peers had known that your siblings and you were children of faculty. Your classmates had all known you weren’t necessarily on the same level financially as they were. There had been a distinct sense of class division between you and your classmates. Your peers had been the children of doctors, lawyers and politicians, and you’d been the child of two school teachers. You had felt like an outsider.

Sure, you’d had a few good friends, but you had always still felt like an outliner.

Your school years didn’t hold many happy memories for you. Mostly you’d felt lonely and ridiculed by your classmates.

You hated to admit that you’d almost felt envious when Dan had spoken to you of his own school years. No, he hadn’t enjoyed school at all. He was a creative and he’d found academics a bit stifling. He didn’t enjoy memorizing facts or having such a stiff learning environment. He preferred open ended questions where he could use his imagination. Still though he’d at least been able to join a few clubs and take part in a few activities at school. Not to mention he’d made a good core group of friends, some of who remained his friends to this day.

He had at least some fond memories of school and college as well.

You envied that close friendship he had with so many people. Most of your own friends had abandoned you after they’d been matched.

You always tried to pretend that it didn’t bother you, being cast aside once your friends had found their soulmates. It did though. You’d just gotten accustomed to being alone. Alone was all you’d known for a long time now.

Dan was so lucky, to have so many people who he could call friends.

He’d already brought up wanting to introduce you to his childhood friends and you’d be lying if you tried to say you weren’t anxious over the idea. He’d maintained these friendships for so long now, since he was a child. It was rare for friendships to last so long. You just didn’t want to disappoint anyone. You wanted the people he loved to like you.

You just hoped you’d be able to at least win his friends approval.

Dan hadn’t seemed to be aware of your anxieties over the concept of you meeting his friends. You hoped it stayed that way. You didn’t want to be that clingy overanxious girlfriend who he always had to nurture and fawn over like a broken bird.

You’d promised him that you’d do your best to be everything he needed. He didn’t need a broken bird. He just needed his soulmate. You wanted to live up to the title of soulmate. He deserved that from you.

Dan picked at his food his stomach in knots. He could admit that even though everyone seemed to be getting along right now, he still felt like a bundle of furled nerves.

He had to fear that something would go wrong and everything you’d both worked towards tonight would be completely wrecked.

He kept trying to calm himself and relax his breathing reminding himself that you only had to make it through a few more hours and then you could both escape back to the safety of your apartment. Once you got back to your place, you could strip down to your undergarments and bury yourselves under the sheets. You could lie in one another’s arms cuddled close in your bed. You could snuggle up in your room surrounded by packed moving boxes, away from everyone and everything.

Dan tried to pretend that he didn’t feel Joan’s watchful gaze upon him. She was judging him. He could feel it.

She’d watched him with a stern look of disapproval all night long, not saying a word, just watching him, watching his every move her wrinkled lips set in a thin line her eyes studying him like he was an insect.

Dan felt pathetic as he found himself clasping onto your hand on and off throughout the night needing your silent reassurance. He almost felt as though he was clinging to your hand, treating you like some sort of security blanket to ease his anxiety.

If you minded his actions, you didn’t reveal it. You only silently gave his hand a squeeze silently trying to let him know that you’d both be okay.

Dan had done his very best to ignore Joan and be as friendly and talkative as possible. He’d been sure to slide in plenty of compliments about the food to your mother and your sisters and had even been sure to compliment the china your mother had set out on the table.

He knew he was sucking up big time, but he figured any amount of brownnosing would work in his favor.

Dan almost wanted to sink under the table as he overheard his mother speak to your mother. “Oh, Danny has always wanted to find his soulmate…even when he was a little boy. He used to just insist that his soulmate would be so pretty just like a princess. It was so adorable. He would insist that when he found his soulmate, he’d take her to play all the games in the arcade.”

Dan felt his cheeks flush as you spoke giving his shoulder a playful nudge. “Danny, you haven’t taken me to the arcade yet.”

Dan let out a huff rolling his eyes though he couldn’t stop the small smile from peeking into the corner of his lips. “I had an odd view of romance when I was ten…though I do recall that when I was like thirteen I took my first date ever to the roller rink…and then spent the entire time playing arcade games because no one told me that you were supposed to spend time with your date.”

You couldn’t stop the snort from leaving your nose. Oh Dan, you were quickly realizing that he really was way too adorable for his own good sometimes.

You couldn’t stop yourself from teasing him though you took notice of his pink cheeks. “Jeez the thirteen-year-old got the roller rink arcade experience, when’s my turn?”

“Eventually baby, I swear. I’m just saving up my quarters.” Dan replied his cheeks flushing further as he realized he’d let the pet name slip in jest.

Debbie felt a smile spread across her face as she watched Dan and you interact finding it adorable that you managed to make her son blush. She couldn’t recall the last time a girl had worked a blush out of Danny. It was a blessing to see, her son who had so long been let down and so long insisted that he didn’t care that he wasn’t matched, blush over his soulmate.

Debbie spoke again only making Dan flush more. “He also would insist that his soulmate would be just like Lady Amalthea.”

She spoke again noticing the look of confusion on the faces around the table at the unfamiliar name. “It was the name of one of the characters in his favorite book and movie. The Last Unicorn. He read that book so many times I thought the cover would fall off.”

You smiled quick to back up this piece of information. “He’s already shown me the movie and he’s planning on letting me borrow his copy of the book once we get back to L.A.”

Dan was relieved as your mother spoke moving the conversation away from some of Dan’s more embarrassing childhood moments. “Are you almost packed up for the move?”

You nodded your head taking a small sip of wine Dan at least leaving one hand free for you to eat and drink with. “Yep pretty much. I’m just donating a bit chunk of my furniture to Goodwill. There’s no sense in taking it since I’ll be staying with Dan and I don’t want to have to clog up space at his house with my junk.”

You were relieved that your parents weren’t questioning your planned living arrangements with Dan. Although Dan had presented the idea of you staying at his place to you with the promise that it could just be temporary until you got back on your feet, the more Dan and you spoke about it the more you both became aware that this wasn’t the case. Though neither of you had said the words it was becoming clear you would most likely be staying living in his home with him for good.

The idea made you anxious, but you were excited. You were finally starting your life with your soulmate. You couldn’t wait to share a home with him. The thought of it filled you with a sense of warmth you couldn’t even find the words to describe.

Your mother thankfully didn’t press the topic as she spoke. “And you’re leaving next week?”

“Yeah, Wednesday morning. We’re going to sign the paperwork for the moving van tomorrow.” You replied just happy your family was at least hiding any sorrow they might feel over you leaving New York.

Dan spoke up supplying more information unable to hide the excitement from his voice as he shared the plans you’d both made for your trip out to California. “We’re just going to take our time on the trip back to California. We’re thinking we can treat it like a roadtrip, we can stay in some motels and make plenty of stops…maybe pick up some souvenirs and see some roadside attractions. We can do some sightseeing and just make some memories on the way to L.A. I haven’t taken a vacation in way too long, and I think it’ll be nice to kind of relax together and have some fun on the way.”

“Yeah it should be fun. I’ve never really taken a cross country roadtrip, so I’m looking forward to it. We’re thinking we might try to go see the Grand Canyon since neither of us have ever been.” You remarked honestly looking forward to the trip. You’d never really gone out west before. It would be a fun experience.

Dan nodded his head a small chuckle leaving his lips as he thought of his nonfunctioning sweatglands and how he’d have to guzzle down the water to stop from passing out at the Grand Canyon. He wanted to see it with you though. He wanted to share as many moments with you on this trip as possible. “I think we’re going to have a good time.”

“How long until the wedding?”

Dan and you both felt your face pale as Joan blurted the question out.

You cleared your throat holding your head up high already gearing up for the fight. You knew this question might come. You knew Dan and you had made a decision about this subject though. You weren’t going to back down from the choice Dan and you had made to wait. “Not for a while. We aren’t engaged.”

“What about the ring on your finger?” Joan blurted out her eyes widening as though you’d just told you enjoyed eating kittens in your spare time.

You almost wanted to hide the opal ring on your finger almost kicking yourself for allowing Dan to slip it on your left ring finger. You were surprised no one had brought it up until now.

As much as you wanted to hide it, you couldn’t force yourself to do it. The moment Dan and you had shared as he’d given that ring to you was so beautiful and so sweet. You couldn’t stand the idea of hiding the ring he’d so sweetly slipped on your finger before you’d left the apartment tonight.

Dan was fast to speak answering that question. “It’s not an engagement ring. It’s actually kind of a silly thing. It’s sort of a token of how excited I am for us to be soulmates. I just wanted [Y/N] to have something to mark the moment. You know something she could see to remind her of how blessed I feel to have her in my life. I’ve waited so long to find her, and I know life isn’t always easy, so I wanted her to have something that could remind her of the moment we were matched and how much she means to me. I’m planning on getting a ring as well for the same reason. We just wanted something to remind us of what’s important. A sign we’re soulmates and we’re ready for our lives together no matter what happens or how uncertain the future is. We wanted something to remind us that everything is okay no matter what happens because we have each other.”

“Don’t you think you should marry her? She’s waited long enough. If you’re going to wear rings you should make it official.” Joan spat out looking even more aghast.

Dan cleared his throat not backing down. “Of course, I do. I’ve waited a long time too. We just want some time before we take that step because it’s something neither of us take lightly. When we’re ready we’ll take that step and get engaged. When the time is right we’re going to have the wedding of our dreams and I am so excited for it. It’s just not a step we want to rush right into without being sure we’re ready.”

You spoke up nodding your head. “Dan and I just want to enjoy being soulmates for now. We want to adjust to the changes we’re making before diving into marriage. We feel like we’ve found each other, so there’s no need to rush. We finally found each other and that’s good enough for right now. We want to learn how to be in each other’s lives before we jump into marriage.”

Joan scoffed taking a liberal swig of wine. “You don’t have time to wait. You aren’t getting any younger. How do you ever expect to be a mother if you wait until your eggs are all dried up? You finally got matched, you need to marry and start on a family.”

Both Dan and you cringed relieved that the children at the table didn’t think to ask what eggs had to do with being a mother. Dan was almost sure his sister and your sisters would murder Joan if they had to explain the facts of life over a dinner table.

Dan spoke up hoping that he was handling this all the right way. “With all due respect ma’am, we will start on a family when the time is right for us. We still have time. When [Y/N] is ready I will happily give her an entire football team of kids…I’ll give her as many babies as she wants. We aren’t going to have kids until we’re ready though.”

You felt your heart flutter at this comment not helping but to speak. “One or two babies will be enough for me.”

Dan smiled not having nearly long enough to soak in the moment as Joan spoke still indignant. “It’s ridiculous to wait. Don’t you think you’ve spent long enough waiting?”

Dan took a deep breath losing his patience. He didn’t want to explode. He’d just won of your father’s approval. He had a feeling screaming at your father’s mother would cause your father to quickly yank that approval away from Dan and never return it.

He spoke somehow still keeping his cool. “And I’d wait a million more years as long as I knew that [Y/N] would be my soulmate in the end. We want to give it at least a year before we get engaged. Having her, getting to be with her, that’s enough for me. I spent so long being so afraid I’d never find my soulmate. The fact that I am able to sit here with her hand in mine, and I get to call her mine, that’s incredible to me. I feel so lucky to finally have her. I would wait a million lifetimes if I knew I was waiting for her.”

You weren’t sure you could fall more in love with Danny but you couldn’t help but to fall even harder with this statement.

Dan spoke again not backing down wanting to put an end to this conversation finally. “The fact that she’s coming home with me, that’s more than enough for right now.”

Dan’s little sister Dana was fast to speak taking a chance to drift the conversation away from this entire awkward situation.

She could definitely see Dan’s and her mother and their grandmother ready to rip Joan a new one and your parents and siblings all looking rather sheepish all accustomed to Joan’s outbursts.

“Do you guys need help packing up anything else? What about packing up the moving van once you get it? I could help you pack up if you needed it.”

You gave Dana a look hoping that you were silently sending her a look that said thank you, as you spoke. “I think we’ve got it all packed up for the most part. I don’t have very many items to pack into the van, but thanks.”

Dan sent Dana a similar look knowing he should have trusted his little sister would have his back.

Joan glowered in her spot sending Dan a look that could kill, but Dan paid no mind to it as your mother spoke her voice a bit shaky, she obviously embarrassed by her mother in law's outburst. “How about I clear everyone’s plates. I’ll start some coffee so we can have some pie.”

Dan and you were both fast to stand up the both of you almost speaking at once. “I’ll help.”

Dan and you shared a look as you both got to work clearing plates. Tonight was almost over. It would be over soon.

============================================

The remainder of the night had been awkward to say the least. When your father had offered to drive a still pouting Joan home you were more than sure that she’d given your father a mouthful on the ride home.

Your father was accustomed to her browbeatings by now though.

Still the experience had been embarrassing and uncomfortable.

At least Dan’s and your future plans were all out in the open now, but to be honest you both would have preferred to share your plans for the future in a different way.

Your mothers and Dan’s grandmother had at least requested to view the opal ring on your finger. So you guessed that was a sign that they accepted your plans for your future. Or if they didn’t, they at least weren’t being as vocal about it as Joan.

Dan and you would be lying if you tried to claim that you hadn’t decided to feign exhaustion and insist on going home as soon as your father had returned home from dropping his troublesome mother off back at her home.

Dan and you had escaped back to your apartment just the way Dan had imagined earlier. Dan had stripped down to his boxers and slid underneath your bedsheets. You’d stripped down to your panties sliding one of the few remaining shirts you’d left packed away in a duffle bag wanting to make the upcoming move as easy as possible.

You’d already packed most your wardrobe though there wasn’t much to pack. You had kept things simple out of pure anxiety of stepping too far outside of the box. You owned a lot of wardrobe staples but tended to stop yourself from going too far with any of your outfit choices.

You slid into bed with Dan your head resting over his bare chest the quilt pulled tight around your bodies.

Dan wrapped his arms around you, lying on his back as he held you close wanting to soak up the feel of you against him after the stressful moment you’d shared tonight.

You allowed Dan’s heartbeat to soothe you as Dan’s hand traced your back over your t-shirt the both of you lost in your own thoughts.

You finally spoke the words falling from you it more of a case of you thinking out loud than actually starting a conversation. “That could have gone better, but at least it didn’t go worse.”

Dan let out a small weak chuckle nodding his head in agreement. He pressed a kiss to your temple his words soft trying to avoid speaking about the elephant in the room. “My parents really like you.”

You felt a small smile cross your lips as you spoke. “They’re exactly how you described them, Avi especially.”

Dan laughed nodding his head. “Yeah, he’s the best. I think he really likes you. He talked your ear off before we left.”

You smiled peering up at him your lips pressing to his. “He sounds exactly how you described. I thought you were exaggerating.”

Dan snickered nodding his head. “Yeah I do a good Avi impersonation. He tries to say he hates it when I do it on the Grumps, but I think deep down inside he kind of likes it…he’s just too stubborn to admit he enjoys people knowing about him.”

“He’s really proud of you…your entire family is.” You replied not helping but to realize you adored Dan’s family. They had been so welcoming and so sweet.

You felt as though you’d belonged. Most of the night had been so wonderful.

You spoke giving him a soft smile. “I liked your sister, and your nephews and your brother in law are all so sweet.”

Dan pressed his lips to yours nodding his head. “They loved you.”

You reached up running a hand along Dan’s curls stroking the fluff knowing there was no way you could ever manage to run your fingers through the wild curls. “I think my family loved you too… I mean I know my dad is a tough cookie, but he seemed to like you in his own way.”

Dan let out a small laugh thinking back to the incident in the hallway earlier this evening. “I thought he was going to rip my head off after he caught us kissing in the hallway. Last impression I wanted to make on your dad was him just seeing me as the guy who seemingly snuck off so I could make out with you in the hall.”

He let out another laugh shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure he isn’t too pleased with my job…or at the very least thinks I’m kind of immature…but I guess he thinks I’m mature enough for you, since he did give me his blessing with the firm order to not break your heart.”

“I think you’ll manage to protect my heart.” You replied sharing a few more kisses.

Dan spoke between kisses meaning every word he said. “I’ll protect it with my life.”

“And I’ll protect yours.” You reassured him the words spilling from you.

You shared a few more soft kisses neither of you really wanting to broach the subject of what else had happened tonight, though you knew you couldn’t avoid it forever.

You decided to take the plunge and be the one to bring it up. The sooner you spoke about it the better. It was like ripping off a bandaid.

“I’m sorry about Joan…she’s, she’s always been like this.”

Dan felt his stomach knot up guilt washing over him as he pressed a few kisses to your lips. “Baby, you don’t have anything to apologize for.”

You let out a heavy sigh shaking your head defiant. “She ruined a good night. She questioned us and made us defend our choices.”

“And we defended them [Y/N]. She didn’t ruin anything…I mean yeah she made things kinda awkward for a moment but we survived.” Dan reassured you hating that you seemed to want to take the blame for your grandmother’s behavior, as though you were her keeper.

You shook your head burying your face against his chest a frustrated groan leaving you. You peeked up at him your cheeks flushing. Joan had the amazing ability to draw so much frustration out of you. You spoke rolling your eyes slightly. “She’s the worst. She always has been. She’s never happy with me or anyone or anything. It’s kind of pathetic to admit that I used to feel sorry for her…part of me still does which is what makes it so frustrating.”

Dan raised an eyebrow not quite understanding how you could feel sorry for such an unpleasant woman.

You spoke clearing up your statement. “I say she’s always been like this…but I think she’s only been like this since my dad was a kid…her soulmate…my dad’s dad…he died pretty young, a car accident…She was pregnant with my dad’s little sister and had my dad, his older brother, and an unborn child to support all alone. I think it kind of messed her up. I mean she just kind of become this nightmare after that…after the trauma. So, in a way I can see why she is the way she is. I mean it doesn’t give her the license to treat people the way she does…and that’s what makes it so frustrating…I feel sorry for her, even though she is the way she is.”

You paused your cheeks flushing not helping but to think that Dan must find you pathetic or weak to have sympathy for Joan. You buried your face against his chest your words muffled. “I know I’m a basketcase to feel that way. She doesn’t deserve my sympathy. I mean she’s a nightmare. I know it’s stupid.”

Dan spoke his voice gentle his words taking you by surprise. “You aren’t a basketcase. You are my sweet sweet beautiful wonderful girl. You have such a big heart baby, such a big beautiful heart, and it just makes me adore you all the more.”  
You peered up at him a look of disbelief crossing your features. Dan paid it no mind his lips pressing to your temple as he spoke. “I think it says so much about you that you can feel for someone who maybe doesn’t deserve that kindness. You try to understand why she is the way she is. It isn’t stupid. Your kindness is just one more thing I adore about you.”

You felt your cheeks flush almost sure you’d never grow accustomed to his praise. He was so eager to praise you and you’d be lying if it didn’t feel amazing.

“You have a pretty big heart too…you were so patient with her…even with how obnoxious she was being.” You blurted out a blissful look crossing Dan’s features his smile soft he holding you a little tighter.

He spoke causing you to giggle. “She was pretty obnoxious…I was pretty sure even mom wanted to tear her a new one.”

You shook your head knowing it would take a while for you to get used to Dan’s name for his grandmother. Dan’s grandmother was mom. His mom was Debbie or Doobles. His dad was Avi.

You’d almost melted into a puddle of mush when Dan’s mother had explained how Dan had early on in his childhood developed his own names for everyone and it stuck.

You returned to stroking his curls not helping but to point it out. “I really saw what a big heart you have when your family arrived to dinner tonight. I saw just how excited you were to be with your grandmother and your parents. You really do adore them.”

Dan gave you a soft somewhat sad smile. “I do, I don’t get to see them as much as I’d like…work kind of eats my life most of the time. I want to learn to make time for things other than work…I need to learn to make time for other things. I tend to try to burn my candle at both ends. I know I can’t do that anymore…it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

You continued to stroke Dan’s hair having to wonder how you’d adjust to Dan’s schedule once you returned to the real world.

He’d already warned you things wouldn’t always be a bed of roses.

You kept your worried under the surface pressing your lips to his in an attempt to reassure him. You pulled back as you spoke trying to give him a bright smile. “We’ll figure it out. I think if we can survive Joan then navigating time together around your schedule doesn’t stand a chance.”

Dan returned your smile not helping to but to think you had to be right.

You shared a few more kisses Dan letting a pleased hum leave his lips. He spoke not helping but think about how perfect you truly were and just how badly he wanted to show you how much he adored you preferably doing more of what you’d done this morning. The only problem though was the exhaustion that was beginning to creep throughout his limbs. Despite his arousal he had to own up to the fact that he was ready for some shut eye.

He spoke unable to hide the somewhat husky tone from creeping into his voice. “If I wasn’t so exhausted, I’d suggest an encore of what we did this morning, but I am so beat baby.”

You chuckled not helping but to feel a warm flush wash over your body at the memory of what you’d done this morning.

You pressed a kiss to his lips hoping your voice was sultry. “Good thing we have plenty of time to do an encore performance huh?”

Dan smirked nodding his head his eyes growing heavy. “Gonna give so many performances baby.”

You watched him for a while not helping but to love how at peace he looked, his breathing evening out all worries washed from his face.

You let out a soft sigh closing your own eyes silently repeating your own promise to yourself. If Dan and you survived Joan, you could survive whatever came your way.


End file.
